Garcia's Operation Christmas Cheer
by nebula2
Summary: Garcia's on a mission this year: to get Reid into the Christmas spirit. Will she be successful? My submission to the Christmas Fic Gift Exchange on CCOAC.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Criminal minds and it's characters do not belong to me, I'm only borrowing them._

**AN: This was written for the Christmas Fic Gift Exchange on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This story is written for Ren Kayashima. She gave me the _pairing of Reid/Garcia_ and the following prompts: _Silent Night, Christmas blizzard, candy cane cookies, and advent calendar_. It's going to be a multi-chapter fic and I plan on using all the prompts. It's supposed to be set in season 7 and all team members make an appearance to some extent.**

**Also, special thanks to greekEMT(yes I know you're pen name is longer) for brainstorming with me and to my wonderful beta peanutmeg for her help!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Will and I are heading down to New Orleans to spend Christmas with his family this year. I'm looking forward to getting away for a little while. I think it's just what we both need," JJ commented as she grabbed some of the paperwork that was in her inbox as she sat at her desk. The one that used to be Morgan's.<p>

"When are you leaving?" Garcia asked from her perch on the corner of Prentiss' desk. The jingle bells on her bracelet rang out as she tucked some hair behind her ear. It was the Monday following Thanksgiving, and already the technical analyst was trying to spread Christmas cheer. Besides the bracelet, Garcia had tinsel in her hair and had had come in with wreaths for Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan's office doors which she had just finished hanging up before joining Prentiss, JJ, and Reid in the bullpen.

"If everything goes right, as soon as I get home after leaving here on the twenty-second," JJ replied.

"I'll have to make sure I buy the rest of Henry's gifts and get them wrapped before then, so I can send them with you."

"The rest of Henry's gifts?" JJ questioned, looking over at Garcia with a trace of fear on her face. "You mean you didn't finish your shopping when we were out on Friday?"

"Oh, I just want to pick up a few more small things," Garcia said, waving her hand in JJ's direction and causing the jingle bells to ring again.

At his own desk, Reid reached up and rubbed his temple. His headache from this morning was slowly intensifying and the small bells seemed to be doing their best to be as shrill and piercing as possible. The talk of holiday plans wasn't exactly something he was thrilled to be hearing, either.

"We might have to rent a van just so we can get all of Henry's gifts down to New Orleans," JJ commented, causing Prentiss to laugh and Gracia to give a little humph of annoyance.

"So have you made plans for Christmas yet?" Garcia asked Emily, looking from her blonde teammate to the raven-haired agent whose desk she was perched upon.

"I'm spending it with my parents actually, at my mother's insistence," Prentiss replied, leaning her arms on the papers within the folder she had opened on her desk. "Apparently coming back from the dead has made my mother actually want to spend time with me."

"Well, it's still good that you can spend some time with your family," Garcia said. "Christmas is about spending time with family."

"I'm stocking up on some alcohol beforehand just in case," Emily added.

"Sounds like a good idea," Morgan commented as he walked along the catwalk above the bullpen.

"I thought you enjoyed spending time with your family back in Chicago," JJ commented.

"I do, but I also know that Mom is going to be harping on wanting her grandbabies and I'm not exactly getting any younger."

"Well if you would stop prowling and settle down maybe you could get your mother off your back," Prentiss commented.

Morgan paused, placed both hands on the railing and looked down at her. "Are you offering, Princess?"

Prentiss snorted. "Don't you wish."

Morgan grinned at the comment and caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Though it didn't last long, he caught Reid rubbing his temple even as the young genius continued to try to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him.

"What about you, Sweet Cheeks?" Garcia said cheerfully, turning to look at the young genius, her jingle bell bracelet tinkling with the movement.

"What about me?" Reid asked, looking up at her as he tried not to squint at the brightness of the overhead lights.

"Got any Christmas plans?"

Reid shrugged. "Not really. Christmas has never been a big holiday for me. In one aspect, it's a holiday with deep religious roots, and despite certain experiences I am still more partial to science than religion, and most religious scholars agree that December 25 isn't the actual date Jesus' birth according to religious texts. Therefore, the celebration of Christ's birth on the twenty-fifth is mostly symbolic. In another aspect, Christmas is an overly commercialized event used by toy companies and stores in order to make a profit. Not to mention there is no way one person can deliver toys to every child in the world in one night. It isn't possible."

"Yes, I remember that explanation from last year," Prentiss said, only glancing briefly in Morgan's direction as he came down into the bullpen and leaned against JJ's desk. "And I'm sure Hotch does too."

"I didn't realize Jack was here or I wouldn't have said anything! I've apologized for that I don't know how many times. Studies have shown that the myth of Santa Claus is perpetuated by the belief that parents have that it makes their children happy - fifty-four percent in an 1896 study, seventy-three percent in 1979, and by 2000 that statistic was up to eighty percent. In fact, Benjamin, Langley, and Hall discovered that 70 percent of children who no longer believed in Santa Claus thought that children should be taught to believe. That lie is acceptable in today's society." Reid said, his gaze darting briefly over to JJ.

JJ's shoulders stiffened. "It's fun baking cookies with kids, knowing they'll want to leave them for Santa, and seeing their eyes light up on Christmas morning. It helps make the holiday, and I'm looking forward to spending the time with Henry this year now that he's old enough to get into the spirit of the holiday," JJ said defensively.

"I know. I'm not disagreeing. I understand that it is an important part of what is considered 'traditional' childhood." Reid's face took on a hit puppy dog look as he realized that once again he was dampening people's holiday spirit. "Just because I don't celebrate the holiday - never have, actually, nor have I participated in the belief of Santa - that doesn't mean I'm out to ruin it for anybody."

Garcia reached out and placed a hand on Reid's forearm. "We know that, Sugar," the blonde tech told him sympathetically. "Besides, seeing the pictures of Rossi in the Santa suit with the bag of Jack's gifts was quite priceless," she added.

In order to prove to Jack that Santa did exist, Hotch had convinced Rossi to dress up as Santa Claus and pay a visit to their home right after Jack had been tucked in. Of course Jack had 'caught' Santa in the act and wanted photos taken with the jolly old elf, thus renewing his belief in Santa Claus despite Reid's slip.

"I thought you promised me that no one would see those pictures?" Rossi asked Hotch, having caught Garcia's comment as he and Aaron made their way, through the bullpen.

"I did, but Jack had other ideas," Hotch replied with a shrug, as the paused behind Prentiss' chair.

"Santa Claus, huh? Now that is something I want to see," Morgan commented with a grin.

"Baby-sit for me sometime and I'm sure Jack would happily get them out," Hotch replied.

"I may have to take you up on that," Morgan said.

"I'll keep that in mind then," the unit chief replied.

"What about you, sir?" Garcia asked. "Any holiday plans?"

"Going to New York to spend Christmas with Sean. He's getting ready to open his own restaurant and is doing a Christmas party to kick it off. Figured playing the supportive older brother and showing up was the way to go."

"That's so sweet," Garcia gushed. Her gaze moved from Hotch to Rossi. "What about you, Rossi?"

"New York," Rossi replied. "I got an invitation from a six year old I couldn't pass up," the older agent replied.

"This right after he turned down my invitation to tag along," Hotch supplied getting a laugh from everyone but Reid, who was once again looking down at his paperwork.

"What can I say, your son is better at making it sound fun," Rossi supplied.

"Yeah, right," Hotch told him. He looked out at his other agents. "Briefing at ten o'clock. I'll see you all then."

Hotch received five acknowledgments as he and Rossi continued on to the Unit Chief's office.

"So, what about you, Baby Girl. What are your holiday plans?"

"Kevin and I are going to spend the day together," Garcia replied, her face lighting up at the announcement. "We're even going to cook dinner together. It'll be fun." She looked over at Reid. "You're welcome to come join us for Christmas dinner. Don't think I didn't notice that you don't have plans. No one should spend Christmas Day alone."

"I'm not so socially inept to believe that having me as a third wheel on Christmas is what you really want," Reid replied a little harsher than he intended. "Thanks for the offer though," he added as he got to his feet and walked away.

"What did I say?" Garcia asked, looking around at her friends alarmed. "I didn't mean to upset him."

"We know, Garcia," Prentiss said sympathetically, reaching out and placing a hand on the blonde's upper arm. "Just give him some time to calm down and things will be fine. I don't think I've ever seen Reid get into Christmas much."

"I practically had to drag him to my house last year for Christmas dinner," JJ added.

"But no one should be alone on Christmas," Garcia commented, her gaze still focused in the direction that Reid had taken when he left. She wondered why she hadn't realized it before, but Prentiss was right - Reid never really did get into Christmas. Oh, he participated in the Secret Santa she organized and went along with decorations that Garcia put on his desk, but he never did any decorating himself. ~_He probably doesn't even decorate his apartment_,~ Garcia thought, realizing that it wasn't often that she dropped in to visit the young genius at his home. When she spent time with him outside of work, it was usually at either JJ's or Morgan's place.

"It'll be fine, Baby Girl," Morgan told her reassuringly as he straightened up.

As Garcia watched Morgan walk in the direction Reid had just taken, Garcia made herself a promise. She was going to make sure that her family, her _entire_ family, had a merry Christmas this year. Even if it was clear that it was going to take a little more effort with some members than with others.

As JJ and Emily started talking, Garcia contemplated how to go about carrying out her plan. It was clear that getting Reid in the holiday spirit wasn't going to happen overnight.

"I'll catch you ladies later," Garcia said, as she slid off the desk with the sound of jingling bells and headed for her own office, possibilities already swirling around in her mind.

* * *

><p>In the men's bathroom, Reid splashed some cold water on his face in an attempt to calm his frazzled nerves. If he felt this way already he knew it was going to be a long day. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, or the night before, thanks to the intense headache that had crept up on him Saturday evening and refused to go away. The headache had been bad in the quiet of his apartment, but as he had stepped outside the throbbing had gotten worse as the every day sounds of a D.C. morning had seemed much louder than normal. His stomach had protested against even the piece of toast he had tried to eat - he'd only managed a few bites - and so as a precaution the cup of coffee on his desk was basically untouched. Add in Garcia's jingle bells, the holiday talk which triggered some unhappy memories for him, and he had been unable to stop himself from snapping at the bubbly tech analyst - something he hadn't done since his struggles with Dilaudid. Since the 'death' of Prentiss in March, he had realized that his struggles with the addiction to the drug wasn't as far behind him as he thought.<p>

Turning off the faucet and pulling some paper towels from the dispenser, Reid dried his face. He felt a bit steadier now despite his pounding head and uneasy stomach. He was about ready to return to his desk when the nausea that he had been battling all morning suddenly grew. Rushing to the nearest stall, he pushed open the door and leaned over the toilet as bile and what little toast and coffee he had managed to swallow this morning emptied into the porcelain bowl. After a few bouts of dry heaves, Reid pressed the back of his right hand against his mouth as he flushed the toilet for his left. Turning, he jumped slightly when he found Morgan standing near the stall. The older agent held a wet paper towel out to him.

"Thanks," Reid mumbled taking the towel and wiping at his mouth even as he headed toward the sinks again.

"One of your headaches?" Morgan asked consciously trying to keep his voice low.

"I haven't taken any Dilaudid if that's what you're politely trying to ask," Reid replied. He tossed the paper towel into the trash can and returned to the sink he had left only a few moments before. "Though withdrawal symptoms might be easier to deal with at this point," Reid added quietly as he turned the cold water on. "At least I know what they're from."

"Don't even joke about that, Kid," Morgan said, his words coming out harsh and blunt. Thinking about Reid throwing away his years of sobriety on anything caused Morgan's anger started to rise. Reid had been through too much to give in to the drugs again, and the fact that Morgan had been through most of those struggles with the younger agent, including the most recent ones resulting from the loss of Prentiss, made Morgan feel as if Reid giving in would be letting both of them down.

Reid spit out the water that he had used to rinse his mouth. "Sorry," he mumbled, as he began to scrub his hands.

"So, what was with that outburst out there? Garcia was only trying to make sure a friend wasn't spending Christmas alone and your reaction upset her. I also think all three of them are worried about you now."

"I'll apologize, okay," Reid replied without answering Morgan's question. He snatched some paper towels from the dispenser.

"Reid," Morgan said softly as he stepped up behind the younger man and placed his hands on Reid's shoulders, "That wasn't meant as an accusation." The dark-skinned profiler could feel the tenseness in his friend's shoulders and he began massaging the tense muscles. "You know if these headaches are stress related you being uptight over the holidays isn't helping anything."

"Who says I'm uptight over the holidays," Reid countered, but he didn't pull away from the massaging hands despite being a bit nervous about someone walking in on them.

"Me. And I'm sure that if I ask Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia they'll all agree with me. It happens every year, Genius. We're profilers, we notice these things."

"Christmas doesn't exactly bring back fond memories for me, Morgan. With my mom's illness and my dad walking out when I was ten, family holidays weren't exactly easy to celebrate, if they were acknowledged at all."

"There's more than one type of family, Kid, and it's never too late to make some happy memories. All you got to do is give things a chance."

Reid let out a small laugh. "I hardly think being a third wheel at Garcia's Christmas dinner with Kevin is going to be a source of happy memories."

Morgan smiled as he moved his fingers closer to Reid's neck, trying to loosen up the tense muscles there. "Probably not, but that isn't the only thing you need to give a chance. Let yourself enjoy some of the build-up to the holidays." Morgan paused to ensure that Reid was still listening. "Besides, my offer to join me in Chicago for Christmas still stands."

"Thanks, Morgan, but I hardly think I'm on the top of the list of people your mother and sisters want to spend Christmas with, especially given what happened the one and only time I met them."

"They understand you were doing your job, Reid" Morgan said, following the younger man's reference. "I can get my mom to extend the invitation to you if it would make you feel better," he added, dropping his hands as Reid stepped away from him. Feeling the need to lighten up the mood, Morgan added, "Mom's always saying she wished she knew you better anyway; she thinks your too skinny and wanted a way to ensure that you ate properly."

Reid smiled. His own mother accused him of being too skinny as well. "I really isn't necessary. I'll be fine here in D.C. Christmas is just another day after all," Reid told him.

"Well, the offer remains open. I'm flying out the morning of the twenty-third and I bought a second ticket just in case."

"Morgan . . ."

"It's already done, Reid, so don't waste time trying to talk me out of it. If you don't want to go it just means I'll have an empty seat next to me on the plane. More room to stretch out," Morgan said with a shrug of his shoulders. "How's the headache?"

"About the same."

"In that case, Kid, why don't you go lie down on the couch in my office until the briefing."

Reid started to shake his head and then decided against the added movement. "No. I don't want to raise suspicion. If Hotch finds out about the headaches he might . . ."

"I'll grab the files from your desk. The girls will just think you're working in my office and won't give it a second thought," Morgan told him, referring to the fact that Reid had started taking refuge in his office following the tense aftermath of Prentiss' return. "Go. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Not really having the energy or inclination to protest, Reid gave a small smile of thanks and headed out of the bathroom, followed by Morgan.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Garcia sat alone in her lair while a search for their latest case ran on her computers. The team had been called to Bristow, Virgiania; a small town about a half hour drive away, after the body of a runaway teen had turned up near the railroad tracks. With this being the fourth body in two months, three other teenage girl's bodies having turned up in similar condition , the local police force was now anxious for the BAU's help. One of the girl's remained unidentified, but the other two had been identified as runaways from the nearby city of Manassas. Initially, the local police hadn't made any connection to the three murders, but the latest teen was the daughter of a congresswoman, and thus her murder had attracted the local media.<p>

While her babies were off gathering information, Garcia had started a search trying to identify the second teen that had been found. Until one of the team called in with a request for her services or her search turned up some results, there wasn't much else for her to do, so for now Garcia had time to contemplate her latest personal mission. She was determined that her boy genius would have a happy holiday season and enjoy the festivities, at least in part. She had already conceded that perhaps having him join her and Kevin for Christmas dinner might not have been the best of plans, but that didn't mean there weren't other things that she could do.

She had come up with several ideas already. Plans that she would need to start working on right away if she was going to be able to pull them off. Perhaps she was going a little bit overboard, but it was Christmas, and she was doing all this for Reid. A little overboard wasn't too much to ask, especially as she had unwittingly upset the resident genius that morning.

Looking down at her list, Garcia contemplated the gift ideas she had thought up for the advent calendar she was going to do for Reid. This advent calendar wasn't going to be one of those store-bought ones with candy behind each door, ans so it was definitely one of the things she needed outside help with. She would need to make sure that all of her gifts would fit in it, so it would have to be custom made. Garcia had just the man for the job in mind, and she was sure that convincing him to help her wouldn't take much arm twisting at all. Her Chocolate God had a hard time resisting her to begin with, and well, this was for Reid.

Garcia finished off her list of gifts for the calendar, absently wondering when she was going to get a chance to go shopping. December first was only two days away and she was hoping to set her plan in motion by then. Everything hinged upon Morgan and herself finding time to work on this little project during in down time during this current case. The ringing of her phone interrupted her planning.

"Garcia's lair of computer wizardry, how may I be on service?" the technical analyst said cheerfully into her hands-free device. She pushed her list off to the side ready to focus on her case.

"Hey, Baby Girl. Reid and I have gotten done interviewing the parents of Molly Sanchez. Apparently Molly ran off about six months ago, after what the parents described as an argument with them."

"You think it was more than just an argument?"

"Despite the make-up she was wearing to cover them, Mrs. Sanchez had several bruises on her face and Mr. Sanchez was clearly uneasy with our presence," Reid informed her. "We want you to check into hospital records and see if either Molly or her mother visited the local emergency rooms. Check for records for the other two victims too."

"Do you think Mr. Sanchez killed his daughter?"

"No, he seems genuinely shaken by his daughter's death; however, Molly ran away from home for some reason. One argument doesn't explain a teen running away and staying away for six months. If these teens have a history of ER visits, then perhaps there is someone who is luring away from a bad home situation with the promise of something better."

"Got it," Garcia said scribbling down notes. "I'll get right on it. You two headed back here?"

"Yeah, Hotch wants everyone to meet back up at the BAU so we can all pool our information," Morgan said. Prentiss and JJ had gone to interview the other identified victim's parents while Hotch had gone to see the congresswoman and Rossi checked out the dumpsites and paid a visit to the morgue.

"If you have the time, I'd like to see you for a few minutes."

"Something wrong, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked, a trace of worry coming into his voice.

"No. I just need to run something by you," Garcia said, not wanting to say too much with Reid listening.

"Okay. We'll be there in like twenty minutes barring any traffic jams."

"Okay. I'll see you then, my loves," Garcia said, getting ready to disconnect the call.

"Garcia, hold on one minute," Reid said, making the tech goddess pause. By listening she could hear that Reid had switched the phone off of speaker. "Garcia, I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I know you were just trying to be nice with the offer of joining you for Christmas dinner, and while I appreciate it I don't want to impose. Regardless, I shouldn't have blown you off like I did. I'm sorry."

"Oh honey, there's no hard feelings. I'm sorry about putting you on the spot like that. All's forgiven, Sugar Plum."

"Thanks, Garcia. I'll let you get to work now."

"Stay safe. Garcia out."

Disconnecting the call and turning her attention to her computers to start looking for the information that Morgan had requested, Garcia's spirit felt much lighter now. The team was on its way back. And, her genius had forgiven her, so now she just had to carry out her plans to try and get Reid in the Christmas spirit; after all, no one deserved to not have a merry Christmas, least of all Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

As her laptop finished burning the CD, Garcia reached out and ejected it from the computer. She placed it in a sleeve before putting it into a small padded envelope she had decorated with Christmas stickers. It was the last gift she needed for her homemade advent calendar. As she had anticipated, getting Morgan to build it for her had been a piece of cake. The feat had been trying to find the time to complete the project while the case was taking up so much of their time. Somehow they had managed though, and Garcia silently thanked Hotch for giving them breaks during the case to prep all of her plans. Now, since her involvement int the case was finished, Garcia hoped her plans for the evening would be as brilliant in life as they were in her mind.

The team was out in the field right now, trying to bring in the UnSub - one Darren Diablo, a Hispanic twenty one year old with a troubled past. Darren's parents had divorced when he was six. His mother, a high school dropout messed up on drugs, had disappeared afterwards leaving Darren with an abusive father. At thirteen the boy was placed with a foster family but by then the damage had already been done. Darren got in fights at school, didn't apply himself to schoolwork, and got picked up for minor crimes that eventually landed him in juvenile detention. Upon turning eighteen Darren was released, and his mission had become to help others out of bad home situations - by offering teens a place to stay if they ran away from home. Their investigation had unearthed about six other dead runaway teens but getting the break they needed had seemed elusive until one of Darren's would be victims had managed to escape.

Michael Dalton, a seventeen year old honors student who had run away to get away in an attempt to escape his abusive step-father, had taken up Darren's offer. When Michael had decided that he would rather go home and deal with the situation there rather than stay at the run down house outside of Bristow, Darren had become angry. According to Michael, Darren had told him that going home was no longer an option. When Michael had asked about the others who had left Darren had cryptically told him that they hadn't gone home. It was at that point that the teen had grabbed the closest object, he hadn't been able to recall what, and thrown it at Darren before running.

Now, Garcia's teammates and a group of local police were converging on the house Michael Dalton had identified in the hopes that Darren hadn't had the time or the inclination to leave. Now that her team, her family really, was out there trying to bring the UnSub in and the tech goddess could do nothing else except wait - wait and pray everyone would be okay.

She tucked the finished CD into her purse and with nothing else to distract her, began to pace her lair. Garcia wanted this case over with. Everything was in place to start carrying out her plans to make this a merry Christmas for Reid, as long as everything went okay out there. As long as none of her "babies" got hurt. Garcia always worried about their safety but somehow the waiting today was worse.

Garcia was walking back towards her desk for what seemed about the fiftieth time when she heard the door behind her open. Whirling around on her green crushed velvet flats, she saw Morgan standing in the doorway.

"It's over?" she asked, expectantly.

"Yes, Baby Girl, it's over," Morgan told her, bracing himself as the tech goddess rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug. "Darren Diablo is behind bars and will hopefully stay there for a very long time, and six more runaways are either being returned home or are in the hands of social services. Hopefully the families of his victims will get some closure now."

"And everyone is okay?" Garcia asked, taking a step back but keeping one arm around Morgan's waist as he rested his arm around her shoulders. When Morgan hesitated a moment in his reply, she locked onto it. "Oh no. Who's hurt! How bad?"

"Relax, Baby Girl. It's nothing serious, probably nothing more than a few bruises, but Rossi took Reid to the emergency room to get checked out at Hotch's insistence." Morgan could see the worried look still on the tech's face. "It's simply to follow proper protocol, Baby Girl. Reid's fine and was complaining about it the whole time Rossi was escorting him to the SUV."

"What happened?" Garcia asked, still not entirely convinced. She wouldn't be until she saw Reid for herself.

"Reid and JJ were staking out the back of the house in case anyone tried to go out that way, which Diablo did. Reid gave pursuit and tackled the guy and even though Diablo isn't much bigger than Reid I wish I could have seen that. JJ said the two of them were wrestling by the time she caught up, although the warning shot she fired pretty much took the fight out of the guy. Reid was cuffing him by the time Hotch, Rossi, and I joined them. Though the UnSub got in a few good shots from the bruises on Reid's face, from the look of the UnSub Reid got in a few good shots of his own," Morgan told her with a grin, thinking of the conversation that had taken place after Reid had turned Diablo over to the locals.

"_What were you thinking, Reid?" Hotch had asked, taking in Reid's already bruising face in the lights of the flashlights most of them were holding._

"_That I didn't want to let the UnSub get away when we were so close to him."_

"_So, you tackled him?"_

"_Morgan does it all the time."_

_Hotch had just glared at him for a moment, unable to think of anything to say before turning to Rossi. "Take him to the ER to get checked out and then call it a night. I'll see the two of you in the morning."_

_As Hotch had walked away, Morgan had thrown one arm across Reid's shoulders and patted the cheek that wasn't sporting bruises. "Our little genius is growing up."_

_Reid hadn't responded to Morgan, instead turning to Rossi and beginning to protest the trip to the ER._

"My poor little genius," Garcia lamented. Noticing Morgan's grin she slipped out from under his arm and swatted at him, hitting his upper arm. "You shouldn't be smiling about this."

"Oh come on, Garcia. Reid tackled an UnSub. I didn't think he would ever actually do that."

"And he could have been seriously hurt!"

"He wasn't though. Granted, he'll probably be sore for a few days but he'll be fine."

"I still don't see what you find so amusing about it," the tech pouted. Garcia glanced down at the bag she had put the CD into. "I guess I'll have to wait to spring my Christmas plans on Reid. I doubt he's going to want visitors."

"On the contrary, Baby Girl, I think a visit from you with your gift is exactly what Reid needs once he gets through at the hospital. I told him to call me once he's on his way home so I could bring by Chinese food, now you can come along, too."

Garcia grinned. "I guess I'll forgive you then," she said, happy that Morgan had paved the way for her to carry out the start of her plans to get Reid in the holiday spirit.

Morgan smiled. "Glad to be forgiven. I've got a few things I'm going to try to get done tonight while I'm waiting for Reid's call though , so I'll be in my office, Mama. When I get the call, we'll stop by your place and load things into my car, pick up the food an head to Reid's. No point in us both driving over there."

"Okay. Just let me shut things down here and I'll come find you," Garcia replied, already headed toward her chair as Morgan left the office. The vivacious technical analyst started humming "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" as she began saving work and shutting down her systems, happy that she would be able to spring part one of her holiday surprise on her favorite genius.

* * *

><p>Reid sat on his couch, holding an ice pack to the left side of his face for the second time since Rossi had dropped him off. The ER doctor had instructed him to use ice to help with the swelling and the pain for the next few days as well as telling him to take ibuprofen. Though he was listening to the doctor when it came to the ice, he was determined not to bother with even th mild pain relievers if he could manage it. He was always afraid that taking anything would only re-open the metaphorical door that he had managed to shut on that part of his life.<p>

~_I think I'll leave the tackling to Morgan from now on_,~ Reid thought as he leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. Part of him wanted nothing more than to change into his pajamas and crawl into bed. He'd even been tempted to call Morgan and tell him not to bother with the Chinese food, but his grumbling stomach vetoed that plan of action. Letting Morgan bring the food was easier than trying to find something edible in his apartment, and so now Reid was awaiting his friend's arrival, though he had no intention of even attempting to use the chop sticks.

A little while later, a knock at the door caused Reid to open his eyes. Tossing the ice pack onto the cushion next to him, he got to his feet and headed for the door. A quick peak through the peep hole told him that Morgan had arrived with dinner. After undoing the deadbolt, the security chain and then unlocking and opening the door Reid found that at some point Garcia had joined Morgan. Both of them were carrying bags and while Reid identified the bag in Morgan's hand as one from the Chinese place Morgan usually ordered from, he had no idea what Garcia was carrying.

Before Reid could greet them though Garcia spoke up.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Garcia exclaimed upon getting a look at Reid's face. "That looks awful. Does it hurt much?"

"Right now I think I sufficiently numbed it with the ice, so it's not too bad," Reid told her. "I thought you were just bringing over dinner?" Reid asked, even as he stepped aside and motioned his two friends into the apartment.

"I never said that. I said I would bring over Chinese and I did. I picked up some Kung Pao Chicken, Sweet and Sour Pork, and Wonton Soup," Morgan told him holding up the bag he was holding. He paused as he nodded his head in Garcia's direction. "She's a little something extra."

"No offense, but I'm not up for much socializing tonight," Reid said, closing the door behind Garcia. "I was sort of hoping to eat and then call it a night."

"Oh, I totally understand, darling, and I promise my little surprise for you won't take up more than ten minutes," Garcia told him, placing the bag she was carrying down on the floor by the roll top desk sitting against one wall.

"And most of that time is going to be me lugging the 'surprise' up here," Morgan replied, heading to the kitchen with the food.

"What have you two done?" Reid asked, a feeling of trepidation washing over him.

"If you're going to be unhappy with someone, be unhappy with her," Morgan said from the kitchen. "I'm just the brawn of the operation. My Baby Girl is the brains behind the whole operation."

"Well then, Mr. Brawn," Garcia called back sweetly. "Why don't you go get the rest of the surprise while me and Boy Genius here get the food out," she suggested, taking Reid's arm and starting to lead him toward the kitchen. Despite the fact that it was his apartment, Reid decided it wasn't worth trying to fight Garcia. The blonde tech had a way of getting what she wanted. She reminded him of the Borg really; resistance was futile.

"Garcia, what's in the bag you brought?" Reid asked, glancing over his shoulder at the bag sitting by his desk as Morgan walked past them on his way to the front door.

"It's part of the surprise. You'll find out after we eat," she told him, patting the arm that she still had a hold of. "You'll love it! I promise."

"That worries me a bit actually. Your surprises tend to be a bit over the top," Reid said, immediately blushing as he realized how the words sounded out loud. "I'm sorry. I didn't ..."

But Garcia was laughing. "Relax, there Genius. I've been around you long enough to have gotten use to your awkward social graces," she told him as they stepped into the kitchen.

Reid ducked his head and felt heat rise in his cheeks despite having just held the ice there. He often found himself blushing in the technical analyst's presence and tonight was no different.

"Why don't you set out the food while I get dishes," Reid told her, changing the topic.

The two went about their appointed tasks and by the time Morgan rejoined them, things were ready for the three co-workers to sit down and eat. The conversation immediately found its way to the case they had just wrapped up until Garcia decided she'd had enough and brought up the movies that were currently in the theater. The tech analyst finished up her meal first and excused herself from the table. She needed some time alone in the living room to transfer the gifts from the bag she had carried up to the apartment to the homemade Advent Calender, so as she left, Garcia caught Morgan's eye and silently sent him a message to keep Reid occupied for a while.

Entering the living room, Garcia noticed that Morgan had placed the Advent calendar against a clear spot on the wall by the television. Deciding to leave it there, Garcia retrieved her bag and walked over to the wooden Advent Calendar, settling down indian-style in front of it. Consulting the numbers she had put on the packages as she had wrapped them, Garcia made fast work of putting the gifts into their proper places. She was just standing up when Reid walked into the room followed by Morgan.

"Merry Christmas!" Garcia said cheerfully making a sweeping gesture toward the wooden house-shaped calendar.

Though Reid had never actually had one himself, he had read enough about them to know what was now sitting in his living room. "An Advent Calendar? Why?" Reid asked looking from it to Garcia.

"So you can count down the days to Christmas," Garcia said, surprised that she would have to explain to the genius what it was. "Granted it's a little more elaborate than the ones in the store, most of which have chocolate on every day, but I wanted to make this one a little more fun."

"I know the principle behind Advent Calendars," Reid said in a serious, academic tone of voice. "And I understand that they are not exclusively used as part of a religious celebration of Christmas as they once were but I don't understand why you made one for me."

"Because my Junior G-man, I have decided that there will be no scrooges or grinches on my watch this year, and that means getting you into the holiday spirit."

"Scrooges or Grinches?" Reid asked, a completely blank look on his face. Behind him, Morgan covered his mouth to hide the smirk that was threatening to become a laugh at the surprised look on Garcia's face.

"You've never heard of Ebenezer Scrooge or the Grinch?" Garcia asked incuriously.

"Should I have?"

"They're only about the two most popular Christmas Stories ever! Ebenezer Scrooge is a character for Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol. You've really never even read the book?"

Reid shook his head. "My mother didn't think that encouraging the fantasy of Santa Claus and his elves was healthy for my emotional development and she wasn't exactly religious, so what exposure to Christmas I did receive was in school and that wasn't exactly a positive experience," he admitted, silently hoping that neither Garcia nor Morgan would ask him to elaborate. Recounting how he got beat up for pointing out that Reindeer can't fly let alone help one man deliver toys all over the world in one night wasn't something he really wanted to do now - or ever.

"How the Grinch Stole Christmas is even an animated and a live action movie!"

"You can't steal Christmas. It isn't really a tangible object. Christmas means different things to different people and to a lot of people it's just about being together with family and friends," Reid told her, still wearing a perplexed look.

"Exactly! Something else I need to make plans for us to do," Garcia said.

"Plan for us to do?" Reid asked, feeling a bit of trepidation.

"Of course. I knew getting you into the holiday spirit wasn't going to be an instant success," Garcia told him. "I figured a gift a day would definitely be a start, but I've also got some decorations to help spruce up this apartment. I was going to bring them tonight but decided it could wait until this weekend. I've got some other activities planned for us too throughout the month, too."

"Garcia, I already told you, I'm not going to join you and Kevin for Christmas Dinner."

"Yes, I got that message loud and clear," Penelope said, dismissing the statement with a wave of her hand. "There are twenty-four other days until Christmas though, well twenty-three now, in which to have some holiday fun. Unless of course you take my Chocolate God up on his invitation and join him in Chicago to celebrate the holiday with his family. In that case we'll have a few less but I'm flexible."

Reid stared at the colorful technical analyst trying to gauge how serious she was. It didn't take him long to determine that she was completely serious and wondered what kind of plans she had in store for him. For some reason going caroling sprung into his head and he could already envision people covering their ears and the humiliation of slipping on slush or ice and ending up cold, wet, and miserable.

"Garcia I might not be able to ..." he started to protest but stopped when Garcia began to shake her head.

"Uh-huh, Doc, you're not getting out of this. I am determined to show you a good time and I've already got reinforcements if they're needed."

"Who?"

Garcia pointed toward Morgan. Reid turned and looked at him.

"I told you, Kid, I'm the brawn of this operation," Morgan said with a grin.

"Maybe I'll get run over by a reindeer," Reid muttered, sinking slowly down onto his couch realizing that there was no way out of whatever Garcia had cooked up. It took him a moment to realize that both Garcia and Morgan were looking at him with shocked expressions. He then realized his reference to the popular Christmas song "Grandma go Run Over By A Reindeer" had taken them both by surprise. "What? I do listen to the radio," he told them.

Both Garcia and Morgan laughed.

"The gaps in that encyclopedia of knowledge of yours never cease to amaze me, Kid," Morgan said lightly. Even after all the years he had known Reid, Morgan still couldn't guess which references the genius would get and which ones would go over his head.

"Um thanks ...I think," Reid replied.

Not wanting to make Reid get up again, Garcia reached down and pulled the first gift from the calendar and held it out to the genius. "Here, open gift number one while we're here and then we'll be on our way and let you rest. I'll let you know some of my plans tomorrow."

Reid reached out and took the thin present from Garcia. Then, he carefully he started to un-wrap the item.

"It's not going to bite you," Garcia told him, smiling at how cautiously he was opening the gift.

Reid felt his cheeks get warm again as he finished unwrapping the gift to reveal a home-made CD. The words 'Garcia's Christmas Mix' was written on it, the letter alternating between red and green.

"Just a little music selection to hopefully start getting you in the Christmas spirit," Garcia told him.

"Thanks," he told her, wanting to say more but not able to think of anything.

"You're welcome," Garcia said in a bubbly voice. She stepped closer to the couch and leaned in to kiss Reid's cheek. "I'm glad you're okay but please leave the tackling to Morgan next time. My heart can't take two of you doing hotdog things like that," she told him.

"Duly noted," Reid told her, a smile coming to his face.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Kid," Morgan said, reaching out to muss up Reid's hair.

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Reid replied starting to get up to walk his friends to the door.

"We can let ourselves out," Morgan told him waving him off as he slipped an arm across Garcia's shoulders.

"Good-night, Sugar Plum," Garcia said, giving Reid a final wave.

As the apartment door closed behind his friends Reid leaned back against the couch. He wasn't sure how he felt about Garcia's plans. Reid glanced at the CD he held in his hands. She meant well, he knew that but Christmas just wasn't his thing. Though as Morgan had told him the other day, it was never too late to start making happy memories. Maybe if he gave Garcia's plans a chance he might find that holiday spirit people often talked about.

Sitting the CD on the end table by the couch, Reid got to his feet. He'd put the CD in tomorrow. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was take a shower and climb into bed. He walked to the front door to engage the deadbolt and security chain and then headed for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Due to real life this chapter wasn't beated. If anyone spots a typo and is inclined to point it out to me, I would be grateful so that it can be fixed! Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Standing in front of his bathroom mirror Reid cringed as he took in the sight. His cheek and jaw on the left side were a dark purple and looked puffy. He opened his mouth a little and cringed again, this time in pain. The doctor at the ER had warned him that he was going to be sore for a few days but that nothing was broken. Looking at his image in the mirror, Reid wondered how he had managed that.<p>

~_Morgan, can definitely do the tackling from now on, _~ Reid thought, moving toward the bathtub and turning on the shower.

Reid let the hot water ease the rest of the stiffness from his wrestling match with the UnSub the night before. When he stepped from the shower twenty minutes later, he felt better despite the still constant throb from the left side of his face. After drying off and dressing, Reid opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the bottle of Ibuprofen. It was the strongest pain medication he would even allow himself to bring into the apartment these days and even then he tried not to use it. He stared at the bottle for a few minutes, and then closed the medicine cabinet door and left the bathroom, the bottle of pain medication still clutched in his hand. He wasn't going to take it yet but he planned on taking it with him to work just in case.

In the living room, Reid found the messenger bag on the couch where he had dropped it upon coming home the evening before and tucked the bottle of Ibuprofen into it. Straightening up and turning to head for the kitchen, his eyes fell on the CD Garcia had given him. Reaching out, he picked it up and looked again at Garcia's neat handwriting. He had never been one for Christmas music, not that he would turn the station if a Christmas song came on, but he had never gone out of his way to listen to it. Shrugging his shoulders, in a 'what the heck' fashion, Reid took the CD over to his stereo system and put it in. The first strains of "Silent Night" followed him into the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Spencer Reid made a beeline for the coffee filters and within moments had a pot of coffee brewing. He breathed in deeply through his nose, savoring the smell of the coffee beans. That smell was almost as good as the hot beverage itself.

Feeling more awake now, Reid considered his options for breakfast. Part of him, the part of his face that was protesting at any little movement to be exact, considered just skipping the meal. He didn't have to use much brain power to figure out that chewing anything was going to hurt. Reid thought over his breakfast choices trying to figure out what selection would require the least amount of chewing. Moments later he had a pot of oatmeal cooking on the stove top while the stereo was now playing some song about getting sued by Santa Claus. Without really thinking about it, Reid's literal mind went right to the fact that it was impossible to get sued by someone who quite literally didn't exist.

~_And somehow I don't think that is the reaction that Garcia was hoping for when she put this CD together, _~ Reid silently acknowledged and made a promise to himself to keep it and other similar reactions to the music to himself.

* * *

><p>Approaching his desk, Reid lifted the strap of his messenger bag up over top of his head. He saw the cringes from both JJ and Prentiss as they took in his appearance.<p>

"Please don't even comment on it. I know it looks bad and yes it does hurt and I'm already sick of people reminding me of something that I am quite aware of," he said before either woman had a chance to say anything. Reid had already lost count of the times he had heard those phrases since he left his apartment this morning. He dropped his bag down on the desktop as he sank into his chair. He focused his gaze on the pile of folders on his desk, not needing to see the looks that he knew his two female co-workers would be exchanging.

Prentiss and JJ wisely kept silent on the subject, neither wanting to risk alienating Reid further. Though the BAU's resident genius had quit going out of his way to avoid them, or in JJ's case taking every chance he could to send a verbal jab her way, things still weren't the same. Both women could sense that Reid still hadn't completely forgiven them for what he saw as a betrayal, and they chose to respect that in hopes of one day earning that forgiveness. For now, JJ and Prentiss had accepted the guarded companionship that had come to define their relationship with Reid.

The three federal agents all immersed themselves in the paperwork that needed to be done for the case that had just come to a conclusion the night before. It wasn't long though before the two women were chatting idly between the two of them, Prentiss having asked a question about Henry, which had been all the encouragement the proud mother had needed to start excitedly telling the other woman stories of her little boy. Though Reid listened to the conversation, he tried not to show any interest in it - not that he didn't care about Henry. The boy was his godson after all, and in fact if it wasn't for Henry he wouldn't bother going over to JJ's house these days.

Reid wasn't sure how much time had passed when Garcia made her way into the bullpen, hearing her approach from the ringing of jingle bells. Looking in her direction, he tried to determine where the bells were today as it didn't sound like either her bracelet or the earrings she had been wearing the day before. The first thing he noticed was the silver and blue tinsel that mixed with her once again blonde hair. The bouncing tinsel made Reid smile briefly before wincing in pain. He still didn't know where the bells were though until he looked down. Garcia had strung bells onto the laces of the red sneakers that she was wearing.

"Good morning, my Angels," Garcia said brightly, her gaze sweeping over all three of her team members as she made the greeting. All three of the agents returned the technical analyst's greeting as Garcia stopped beside Reid's desk. "So did you open the second gift in the Advent Calendar this morning?"

Reid looked up at her. "I didn't know you wanted me to open the gifts first thing in the morning?"

"Well, you don't have to," Garcia told him. "However, if you don't that just means I'm going to have to call you every night to see if you liked them or not."

"I'll keep that in mind," Reid told her.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Reid paused for a moment. Recalling Garcia's comment about decorating his apartment he knew the reason why she was asking. For a fleeting moment he thought about lying and telling her that he was busy, but he quickly dismissed it. If Garcia found out that he lied she would be extremely hurt. As he thought about his answer, Morgan's words about it never being too late to make some happy memories coming back to him.

"No. No plans."

"Can I come over around noon then? I'll bring lunch with me."

"That's fine," Reid replied trying to sound excited about the prospect but feeling that he probably failed miserably. His words didn't even sound too enthusiastic to his own ears.

"It's going to be fun," Garcia said not being put off at all by Reid's lack of enthusiasm. Getting him into the holidays was the point of doing what she was doing.

With that the technical analyst strolled away from Reid's desk and up to Hotch's office which had been her intended destination.

"What's going to be fun?" Prentiss asked innocently, looking from the tech going into their boss' office to her co-working sitting on the other side of the partition from her.

"Garcia wants to decorate my apartment for the holidays."

"And you're going to let her?"

Reid shrugged her shoulders. "If it makes her happy, what harm could it do?"

"Yeah, right," Prentiss said although in her head she was envisioning Reid's apartment a glow with Christmas lights strung everywhere.

* * *

><p>Reid had managed to leave the office on time, and as he had accepted Morgan's offer for a ride home, he stepped through the door to his apartment a bit earlier than he usually did. Walking over to the couch he dropped his messenger bag onto the nearest cushion and then plopped down beside it. His eyes immediately fell on the Advent calendar and the myriad of packages that Garcia had placed in it.<p>

Remembering Garcia's comment about calling him to see what he thought of the gift, Reid got up from the couch and took the gift from the cubby hole marked December 2nd. Returning to the couch Reid sat down beside his bag again and tore off the paper, revealing a small tin with a snow man scene decorating it. Removing the lid, Reid found candy cane shaped cookies within the tin. The aroma that came from them told him that he was going to enjoy them just as soon as his bruised jaw healed enough that every bite wasn't going to be painful.

For now, Reid placed the lid back on the tin and reached over his bag to lay the tin on the end table. Retrieving his cell phone from his pocket, Reid decided to pre-empt a call from the bubbly technical analyst. Even talking was painful, as he had found out when he had tried explaining some of the plot inconsistencies of the Star Trek universe to Morgan and Prentiss over lunch.

Opening a text message, Reid typed - _Thanks for the cookies. They smell great_.

He didn't have to wait long before there was a reply from Garcia. He opened the text and read - _You're welcome, Boy Genius. See you tomorrow!_

Reid sighed. He had forgotten about Garcia coming over to decorate his apartment for Christmas. He wasn't at all sure how he felt about it. He'd had roommates in college who had loved to decorate for the holidays, some going a bit overboard in his opinion, and all it had done then was brought back the not so happy Christmas memories from his childhood.

Still, the only way to stop Garcia would be to explain all of that to her, something he wasn't about to do. Therefore, his best course of action was to go along meekly tomorrow with whatever Garcia decided to do.

~_At least I won't have to pretend to smile tomorrow while she does it_, ~ Reid thought as he got to his feet, already planning on using his injury as a reason for not smiling, as he headed toward the kitchen to make some soup for dinner.

* * *

><p>Reid jumped at the sound of the knock at his door. He had been so engrossed in the paper he was writing for the American Journal of Psychology that he had lost track of time. Dropping his pen on the legal pad that he was writing the rough draft on, he got to his feet and headed for the door. Despite having been on a roll with the paper, he was going to have to take a break from it during Garcia's visit.<p>

Taking a quick peek through the peep hole to confirm that it was indeed Garcia, Reid opened the door. Garcia was standing there with two bags in her arms, Reindeer antlers on top of her head, and a huge grin.

"Here let me take one of those," Reid said, reaching out for one of the bags.

"Thanks," the tech replied, releasing one of her bags, the one that contained the decorations for his apartment, to the young genius. Reid stepped aside to allow Garcia to enter his apartment. "We'll have this place more festive in no time," she commented as she stepped lightly into the apartment her blonde hair bouncing on the back of her long winter coat.

"Just sit the bag on the counter top," Reid told her, referring to the counter that separating the kitchen area of the apartment from the living area. He juggled the bag he was holding to one arm while pushing the door shut with his foot. After engaging the security lock, Reid turned and followed Garcia across the apartment.

"Did I interrupt something?" Garcia asked, looking toward the desk and the opened books and scattered papers.

Reid followed her gaze. "It's fine. I needed a break," Reid told her. "Besides, I was expecting you."

Garcia smiled. "That's true." She turned back to the bags she had brought with her. "So, you want to eat first or decorate?" she asked cheerfully.

"Um, how about we eat first," he said, making the choice for two reasons. The fact that he hadn't bothered with breakfast that morning was the first reason. The second was that he was afraid that if they ate after Garcia decorated his apartment she would want to talk about the decorations while they ate and he was afraid of inadvertently saying something that would hurt her feelings.

"Okay," Garcia said, unbuttoning and removing her coat. Reid reached out and took it from her as she slipped it from her shoulders. "Thank-you, kind sir," Garcia said as Reid walked back to the coat rack by the door to hang the coat up. "I made a chicken rice casserole. I shredded the chicken instead of the normal chunks I put in it, thinking it would be easier for you to eat as I'm sure you're still sore," she said, walking around the counter and into the kitchen.

"I'll manage," Reid told her as he walked back to the kitchen.

Garcia nodded as she started taking things out of the bag she had carried into the apartment. "Did you open your gift from the Advent Calendar today?"

"Yes. The lollipops are very . . . festive," he told her.

Garcia smiled. She had thought the bundle of lollipops in the shape of Rudolph characters were cute - especially Rudolph himself.

Garcia kept a steady flow of conversation going as the two settled down to eat the lunch that Garcia had prepared for them. The technical analyst kept the conversation going while they ate, not bothered by the fact that she was doing most of the talking. Garcia informed Reid of the rest of the plans she had for them leading up to Christmas. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Reid went along amicably, agreeing to each of the events until she got to one in particular.

"There is no way that I'm going caroling," Reid protested when Garcia broke the news to him.

"Why not? According to your mother you've got a beautiful voice."

Reid felt the heat creep up in his cheeks even as he addressed the tech. "When did you have that conversation with my mother?"

"When she was at the BAU a few years back. Getting her to talk about you was really easy. She thinks the world of you, you know?"

"Yeah, so I've been told," Reid commented, thinking about things that the nurses at Bennington had told him over the years.

"And you doubt it?"

"No! It's just that . . . well sometimes I wish she had told me so herself more often. I mean I know she loves me but sometimes when I'm with her I don't think she knows who I am."

Garcia reached out her hand and placed it over top of one of Reid's, giving his hand a squeeze. She hadn't meant to bring up unpleasant memories for her friend and she wished she hadn't mentioned Reid's mother at all. She knew he didn't talk about her much, although they all knew about her condition at this point because of that one case, nor did he talk about his childhood much.

At the touch from Garcia, Reid looked up, forcing a slight smile which the technical analyst returned.

"Are you about finished?" Garcia asked, choosing to change the subject. She'd bring up caroling again at a later point. She reached out and picked up her own cleared plate and empty glass.

"Yeah," Reid said, picking up his own plate that though it wasn't quite empty, he wasn't going to be able to finish it right now.

While Garcia rinsed her own dishes and took care of the leftovers, Reid wrapped the uneaten portion of his meal with foil over top of the plate and put it in the refrigerator for later. Then, with a certain amount of trepidation, he followed Garcia back out to the living room.

* * *

><p>A soft thud woke Reid from the light slumber he had started to drift into. Opening his eyes, he realized that he didn't have the book he had been reading. Sitting forward on the couch, he found the book on the floor at his feet, having dropped it when he had started falling asleep while reading. Leaning over, Reid retrieved the book from the floor deciding that it was probably about time for him to head to bed.<p>

Standing up, his eyes fell on the small artificial tree that Garcia had put up on one end of the counter. The blue and white lights twinkled on and off, lighting up the acorns and silver bows that decorated it. Garcia had also bought some small glass bulbs and jingle bell snowmen to decorate the tree. Reid found that he actually liked the little tree, and was happy with the decorating that Garcia had done. She hadn't gone overboard with her decorating which both surprised and pleased him. He had been afraid that the apartment wouldn't feel like his apartment anymore after his outgoing co-worker left this afternoon. To his relief, Reid found that it still did.

Besides the tree, Garcia had hung a wreath on his front door. Like the tree, the wreath had a blue and silver theme to it. She had next instructed him to hang a string to hang Christmas cards from over top of the counter. When he had pointed out that he didn't have any Christmas cards to hang up, the blonde tech had produced a small stack of Christmas cards from her purse with his name on them. Opening them, he had found one from each of his team members. The cards were now hanging from the string above the tree. The last decoration that she had produced was a traditional red stocking with white fur trim. As he didn't have a fire place, Garcia had brought a hook with her and hung the stocking on the wall above his desk. Overall, he had to admit he liked the atmosphere the decorations made. For the first time since Morgan had said the words, Reid truly believed that perhaps this year he could manage to make some happy memories for the holidays.

Reid walked over and switched off the lights on the tree. Next he walked over to his bedroom, and reaching in flipped on the bedroom lights, before returning to turn off the lamp he had been reading by.

* * *

><p>"Is that fruit cake you're eating?" Rossi asked, looking across the table at Reid.<p>

They were on the jet and had just finished going over the case they were heading to in Nebraska. Next to Rossi, Hotch looked up from the paperwork he had brought with him. Once again he was doing both his and Strauss' job while the Section Chief had taking leave, which meant bringing work not relevant to the case with him as well as delegating things related with the team's cases onto Morgan and Rossi.

"Yes. It was today's gift from the Advent calendar that Garcia gave me," Reid replied before taking another bite.

"And you're actually eating it?" Morgan asked, pausing in the process of putting his headphones on.

Reid swallowed. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" he asked, the words coming out completely innocently.

The other three agents chuckled lightly at the reply. Reid's gaze swept over each of them briefly as he tried to figure out what they found so amusing. Taking in the genius's confused gaze, Morgan decided to attempt an explanation.

"The common joke about fruitcake is that it's a gift that is passed from person to person every year. Like if someone gives you a fruitcake as a gift then the following year you turn around and give it to someone else."

"Why?" Reid asked, the look on his face becoming more perplexed.

"Because most people see fruitcake as a gift you give when you feel obligated to give the receiver something but don't really know what to give them or you don't really want to give them a gift," Rossi said in an attempt to clear up the confusion.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would you bother giving someone a gift that would be perceived that way by the receiver?"

Rossi looked over at Hotch. "You want to take a shot at explaining it to him?"

Hotch shook his head. "Not a chance. You're doing fine."

Rossi snorted at the last part of the answer, before looking across the table at Morgan.

Morgan caught the silent message Rossi was giving him and sighed. He turned to look at Reid, about to try explaining the joke behind fruitcake better however the serious look on Reid's face told him that the younger man would take everything he said literally. Sometimes trying to explain certain things to the genius just wasn't worth it.

"Just eat your fruitcake, Kid," Morgan said, before putting his headphones on and turning to look out the window.

Reid's gaze stayed on Morgan for a moment, a bit miffed at being put off. When it became apparent that Morgan wasn't going to say anything else, Reid glanced at Hotch. The unit chief had gone back to his paperwork. Finally, Reid's gaze went back to Rossi, whose comment had started this whole conversation.

"You heard him," Rossi said, waving a hand at the fruitcake sitting in front of Reid.

With a resigned sigh, Reid did go back to eating his fruitcake.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, so despite my best efforts, I don't think this story is going to be complete before Christmas - sorry Ren. However, I do hope to get chapter 5 up in the next couple of days at least. Thanks to GreekEMT... for looking this over. Hopefully between the two of us we caught the typos. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was close to six o'clock on Friday evening when Reid finally stepped into his apartment after the Nebraska case, following Morgan inside. He closed the door and then dropped his go-bag and messenger bag to the floor, the stack of mail he had pulled from his mailbox on the way up still clutched in his left hand. They had flown home that morning, Reid having woken up with a headache had attempted to nap on the flight home hoping the headache would go away before they landed. It hadn't and the afternoon had been spent working on post-case paperwork. The headache had slowly increased in intensity during that time and all the while Reid was still seeing the kids that they hadn't been in time to save. It was like their ghosts had followed him back to DC.<p>

_Your head is spinning because it's full of ghosts._

Julio had said those words to him while on a case down in Florida and Reid hadn't thought about them in a long time. The thought of the ghosts of the kids who had recently died in Nebraska following him home brought those words back now though. Was this what Julio had meant? Was the memory of those dead kids the cause of this headache?

Reid opened his eyes to see that Morgan had turned and was watching him closely. "Thanks for the ride home, Morgan. I appreciate it."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy, Kid," Morgan replied, hearing the dismissal in his friend's voice and choosing to ignore it. Though he had tried to put up a front in Reid's presence that the headaches didn't worry him, ever since the younger man had confided in him, Morgan had to admit to himself that he did worry. His method of dealing with that worry had been to learn to tell the signs that indicated Reid had a headache and keep a close eye on the younger man during those times. The trick was balancing things so that he didn't get Reid mad at him.

Reid's sigh was audible.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Morgan asked.

"I ate breakfast," Reid admitted, knowing that Morgan would be able to detect any lie he attempted to tell. It was times like these that he shared Garcia's sentiment about working with profilers.

"How about I order us subs," Morgan suggested.

"Plan on hanging around to make sure I eat something?"

"As a matter of fact I am," Morgan replied in a tone that indicated he wasn't backing down.

"Subs are fine. I don't think there is much in the apartment that is edible anyway and I don't feel like going grocery shopping."

Morgan nodded. "Menus in the usual spot?" he asked, already walking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah," Reid replied, leaving his bags exactly where he had dropped them and walking over to his couch, dropped the mail onto the coffee table and collapsed onto the couch.

Reid leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He knew he didn't have to tell Morgan what to order for him, the two of them had spent enough time together that they knew each other's likes and dislikes. Keeping his eyes closed, Reid tried to clear his mind of any conscious thought and ignore the pounding around his temples. He could hear the soft murmur of Morgan's voice as he placed the order on his cell phone. He could tell from the rising and falling of his voice that Morgan was moving around his apartment but Reid didn't bother opening his eyes - the darkness being a relief.

The beep of an incoming text message finally forced Reid to open his eyes a few minutes later. Pulling his phone from his pocket, the genius opened the new text and despite the headache, had to smile.

"Who's it from?" Morgan asked as he walked out of the bedroom.

Reid glanced toward the door to see that his go-bag and messenger bag were no longer where he had dropped them. He returned his gaze to Morgan as he answered the older man's question.

"Garcia. She told me that I should open the gifts from the Advent Calendar for the days I was away for a 'bit of a pick me-up'."

"That sounds like my girl, and she has a point. I think we could all do with a little cheer right about now. I know seeing my Baby Girl brightened my day."

"More like flirting brightened your day," Reid commented, sitting the phone on the coffee table next to the stack of mail.

"It's all the same, "Morgan said, coming to a stop neat the couch. He looked down at his friend. "Reid, you know seeing those kids got to us all."

"If I had figured out the clues just a little bit sooner, then perhaps we could have been in time to save those last two."

"Don't do that to yourself man. You did your best. We all did. And you weren't the only one working on this case. If you want to torment yourself with what ifs, then it's if we - not I."

Reid sighed. "I keep seeing their faces, Morgan."

Morgan took a deep breath, held it for a few minutes, and let it out slowly. He'd been here before during his career - victims that haunted you even after the case was over. Hell, even he had seen the faces of those last kids when he had tried to go to sleep last night. Their bodies had still been warm when they had gotten to the house. The UnSub had been caught not far from that house. They had been quick enough to catch the guy and keep him from taking his next victims but not fast enough to save those two kids. Morgan had been through this enough to know that no matter what he said, his words wouldn't banish those faces from his friend's mind.

Morgan watched his friend closely. The dark-skinned profiler could tell the job was getting to Reid. Whether that was the source of the headaches, Morgan couldn't be sure, but he definitely didn't like the road Reid was heading down. The same road that Gideon and Elle had ended up on.

"Kid, maybe you should take a leave of absence."

"And do what, Morgan? Go out to Vegas and visit with my schizophrenic mother. Watch every day what that disease has done to her life, wondering if that is going to be me."

Morgan let out a defeated sigh as he met his friend's questioning gaze. He could see that Reid was hoping for answers that both of them knew he couldn't give him. At this moment it hit Morgan at just how young Reid had been when he had joined the FBI. This job, and the horrors that it exposed them too, had become a part of his life at a time when others his age were still having fun and exploring their options. The team had become family for all of them, but maybe even a bit more so for Reid than the rest of them, given that the only one close to the young genius outside of this job was his schizophrenic mother.

Given his current realization, the turmoil within the team surrounding Prentiss' supposed death and resurrection took on a whole new meaning to Morgan. Sure, he may have felt betrayed by the deceit, but at the end of the day he'd had his mother and sister's to fall back on to remind him he wasn't alone in this world. He had a support system outside of the team. Reid didn't.

~_It's not walking away from the job that Reid's afraid of. He's afraid of being alone if he does_, ~ Morgan thought.

"Kid, you're not alone. You know that don't you? There are people who care about and whether you're doing this job or not, we're always going to care about you."

Reid closed his eyes and leaned his head back, not responding to Morgan's words. If it wasn't for the headache, Morgan would have drug the younger man out of his apartment and out on the town to find something to do to distract both of them from the memories of the most recent case for a awhile.

~_Well, I'm just going to have to go for distractions that are a bit closer to home, _~ Morgan thought as he crossed over to Advent Calendar. Kneeling down, Morgan took the gifts for the sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth out of their cubby holes and stood up. He crossed the room and sat down on the couch next to read, dropping the four gifts gently onto the coffee table.

The movement beside him and the soft sounds of the paper crinkling as it hit the surface of the coffee table caused Reid to open his eyes. He glanced at the gifts in front of him and then turned his head slightly to look at Morgan.

"Let's see what else Baby Girl decided to get for you."

"I thought you helped her with this?" Reid questioned, sitting forward on the couch and reaching for one of the gifts.

"I just built the calendar," Morgan replied. "Garcia did all the shopping and told me how big the spaces needed to be. I'm in the dark as much as you are."

Reid smiled slightly at that comment as he picked up a slender package. Opening it, he found two pens, one with a Frosty the Snowman Topper and the other one with Santa Claus on top.

"Oh, those should get you some looks from Hotch and Rossi if you use them at work," Morgan commented, as Reid set the two pens down to the side.

"I have a feeling Garcia is going to be expecting to see those things at the office."

Morgan smiled. "You're probably right."

Reid unwrapped the other three gifts. Before long Christmas stickers, stationary with a Frosty the Snowman theme along the top, and a bottle of bubbles with a Santa shaped top had joined the pens on the coffee table. Despite the throbbing in his temples, Reid found himself smiling at the collection of trinkets.

"What am I supposed to do with those?" Reid asked, pointing to the bottle of bubbles.

Morgan reached out and picked up the bottle. "You blow bubbles of course," Morgan said, twisting off the bottle. He removed the wand, and blowing gently soon sent a few bubbles drifting in Reid's direction.

"Very funny," Reid said, swatting the bubbles out of the air as there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably the subs," Morgan said, closing the bubbles again and getting to his feet.

As Morgan answered the door, Reid picked up his phone and sent a text message to Garcia.

* * *

><p>Garcia pulled Esther into a parking spot outside the theater that she was active in. She had actually planned on trying for a part in <span>A Christmas Carol<span>, she had always wanted to play a ghost, but alas a case had kept her at the office during auditions. Still, she had wanted to attend to support her fellow thespians and was hoping that Reid would enjoy the performance as well, especially as he had never seen or read the story.

Taking the key out of the ignition, she turned to look at her companion for the day. "You ready, Dr. Reid?" she asked.

Reid nodded. The headache from yesterday had finally gone away during the early morning hours allowing him to get some sleep but he still felt a bit tired. At least he had been able to finally convinced Morgan, who had insisted on spending the night on the couch, to go home after breakfast. He had then spent the morning hours reading Charles Dickens novel A Christmas Carol until Garcia had picked him up for the matinee performance of the story.

At the thought of Morgan, Reid thought of the lone Christmas card he had received in the mail this year. It was from Derek's mother, and was currently sitting on the counter next to the tree. Reid hadn't hung it up yet because he intended on taking it to the office on Monday when he confronted his friend on a particular matter that had arisen. Though he was touched that Morgan's mother had sent him a Christmas card, Reid was sure that his friend was behind the message that had been written inside of it.

~_I'll deal with that on Monday, though_, ~ Reid thought as he and Garcia climbed from the car. The thud of the closing doors echoed one another. Walking to the back of the car, Reid waited for Garcia to join him. Once the blonde was standing next to him, he held his arm out to him. Grinning, Garcia slipped her arm into Reid's and the two started walking toward the building.

"I sure hope I see some of my female friends here today," Garcia said, leaning her head against Reid's shoulder as they walked. "They'll be envious of the handsome escort I have today."

Reid felt his cheeks grow warm despite the chill of the winter day. He knew he should say some kind of compliment back, but he couldn't think of one. Instead it was Garcia who spoke next.

"So do you want a synopsis of the play before hand or do you just want to be surprised?"

"I actually read the novel this morning."

"Of course you did," Garcia said, a wry smile coming to her face.

Again, Reid was at a loss for words, this time because once again he was reminded about how much his intelligence, eidetic memory and reading speed set him apart from others. What he wouldn't give to feel normal for once I his life.

Garcia nudged Reid gently with the arm that was looped through his. "Hey, come on. We're supposed to be having fun today. No sour pusses allowed," the tech told him, glancing up at her companion as she spoke.

"Sorry," Reid replied softly. The two walked in silence for a bit. As they stepped up onto the sidewalk in front of the building, he spoke again. "Garcia, do you really think I'm a scrooge when it comes to Christmas. I mean, I know I don't get into the holiday like the rest of you do, but I don't go out of my way to ruin it for other people. I try to go along with things and I really didn't know Jack was around when I said those things about Santa Claus not being real last year. I've learned over the years how much the imaginary character means to kids over the years and I'd never intentionally want to be the one to shatter that bubble for a kid, much less one I know."

"I know that, and so does Hotch and the others," Garcia replied, sympathetically. "Besides, you've got too big a heart to ever be a scrooge."

"But that night in my apartment you said that you didn't want any scrooges or grinches on your watch this year," Reid commented, reciting Garcia's words from memory.

"Oh, Sweetie, I didn't mean that literally. I know the holidays are harder for some people to get into than others. I was just trying to convey my desire to make sure you had some happy holiday memories to recall after this year."

"Well, I'm sure this afternoon will be a pleasant holiday memory for me," Reid told her, feeling a little more at ease now, as the two of them joined the end of the line of patrons waiting to present their tickets.

"Good," Garcia said simply. Standing on tiptoes, she reached up and placed a kiss on Reid's cheek.

The two friends remained silent as the line slowly moved forward. Reaching the front, Garcia slipped her arm out of Reid's and took the tickets from her purse. Soon, the two of them were walking into the lobby of the theater. Reid helped Garcia off with her coat, turned both hers and his coat's over to the lady running the coat check, and then the two friends headed into the theater to take their seats.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Garcia. I had a great time this afternoon," Reid said, as Garcia parked Esther next to the curb outside of Reid's apartment building.<p>

The words came out easily and the genius found that he really did mean them. He had enjoyed the play. The acting had been well done and seeing the story he had read just that morning come to life before him gave him new insight to the story. Perhaps he wasn't like Ebenezer Scrooge in personality but he had identified with the main character in one aspect - the visits from the ghosts of the past, present, and future. Like Scrooge, Reid knew he had a chance to change the outlook of future Christmases. Just because past Christmases were filled with bad memories didn't mean that trend had to continue. Just like Ebenezer, his own actions determined what kind of experience he, and those around him, had during the holiday. Reid had decided that he would try to keep an open mind about any of Garcia's suggestions over the next two weeks - even the caroling.

"Glad to hear it," Garcia replied, her trademark smile lighting up her face. "It was nice to have someone to enjoy a production with. The last time Kevin went with me he fell asleep halfway through the play."

Reid smiled at the remark. He could imagine Kevin sleeping through a play. Although he was great with computers, Kevin didn't really seem like the type of person who would appreciate the arts. As he reached for the door handle, Reid had a sudden desire to do something for Garcia to show his appreciation for all she had done so far this month.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Reid asked, getting the words out quickly before he convinced himself not to ask.

If Garcia was surprised by the question, she masked it well. "No, no plans," she replied calmly.

"Well, if you'd like to come up to my apartment, I'll cook dinner for us," Reid offered

"I'd like that," Garcia responded.

Once again, the two of them both got out of Esther and then heading toward the apartment building. It wasn't long before Reid was pushing the door of his apartment open and gesturing for Garcia to precede him inside.

"Have you open today's gift from the calendar?" Garcia asked as Reid secured the door behind him.

"Not yet," Reid replied, turning from the door to take the coat she was slipping off.

Garcia smiled remembering what she had put in the Advent Calendar for the tenth. "Good. I know what we can spend our time doing after dinner then," she told him, as Reid hung up her coat before removing and hanging up his coat and scarf.

Reid refrained from commenting as he led her through the apartment to the kitchen. With Garcia seated at the counter, a glass of ice tea in front of her, Reid went about preparing a vegetarian lasagna. Garcia chatted easily, keeping the flow of conversation steady even as she watched the young genius go about his task. Though not quite the culinary artist that Rossi was, Reid had a graceful way about him in the kitchen. It was something that Garcia had noticed during the cooking lesson at Rossi's, Reid having seemed the most comfortable of them all during the experience.

"Did somebody teach you how to cook?" Garcia asked, voicing the question that she had wanted to ask since that night.

Reid didn't pause in his task of layering the lasagna as he replied, "no one really taught me how to cook, I just sort of picked it up through trial and error." He paused slightly, mentally debating on whether to elaborate on that answer or not. Having told Garcia bits of information from his childhood before, Reid decided to continue. "Though a decent cook, my mother tended to get distracted from the task more often than not so my father usually did the cooking when I was young. After he walked out, I didn't have much of a choice but to take over. At first I spent my efforts mostly in trying to keep my mom focused on the task once she started, so I learned some things from watching her. After awhile I found, it was easier just to do the cooking myself."

Garcia looked wistfully at the young genius as he finished up preparing the lasagna. Though she missed her parents, she was grateful for the wonderful eighteen years of memories that she had with them. The fact that Reid didn't even have that made her sad at times and yet when he did share memories of his mother growing up there was such love in his voice. Feeling that any words of sympathy would not be welcomed, Garcia didn't make any such comments but instead changed the focus of the conversation back to herself.

"My brothers wouldn't have put a foot in the kitchen for anything. Lucky for them they all found women willing to cook for them," she commented as the lasagna was put into the oven.

* * *

><p>Finishing up the frosting trim, Reid took a step back from the counter taking in the gingerbread house that he and Garcia had spent the last hour putting together from the kit that the technical analyst had given to him as gift number ten. After a couple of collapses, the structure was now standing and decorated and Reid had to admit that he'd had fun putting it together.<p>

"It looks lovely," Garcia commented, taking out her cell phone to snap a picture of their creation.

Reid smiled at his bubbly companion's comment. He had to admit that if Garcia hadn't been here this afternoon the gingerbread house would still be in the unopened box and would have stayed there indefinitely.

"Well, Dr. Reid, I have enjoyed your company today but I think I should be leaving before I wear out my welcome," Garcia said, putting her phone away after making sure the picture on her phone wasn't blurry.

Reid nodded. "Thank-you for taking me to the theater today. I really enjoyed the play," the genius told her as he walked his guest to the front door.

"Glad to hear it," Garcia said, glancing over at her host. She had to admit that Reid had seemed to truly enjoy himself today. She wasn't so naive as to believe that this one afternoon had magically changed the young doctor's view of Christmas but she did feel that it had been a huge step in that direction. If nothing else, the blonde was hoping that today had opened the genius up to giving her other planned activities a plan, including the final one that she hadn't even mentioned yet. "I hope you enjoy the other things I have planned just as much."

Reid hesitated in replying, not honestly able to agree with her. Truth was he still felt some trepidation at allowing Garcia to drag him along with her plans, simply because on some level the technical analyst scared him. As bold and outgoing as she was, Reid had no clue what her limits were. The possibility of Garcia dragging him into an embarrassing situation was high.

Reaching the coat rack, Reid retrieved Garcia's coat from the hook and helped her put it on.

Garcia glanced over her shoulder at Reid. "Smart, handsome, charming and a gentleman - I think I may be dating the wrong guy," she said lightly, her grin growing as she saw the red creep into Reid's cheeks. She began buttoning the coat as she turned to face her friend. Standing on tip toes she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you Monday, Sweetie," she told him, noting that Reid's cheeks had taken on an even deeper shade of red.

"Drive carefully. See you on Monday," Reid managed to get out, as he reached for the door to open it for the blonde tech.

Garcia left the apartment, giving one final wave as she headed down the hallway to the elevator. All in all, it had been a good day and Garcia couldn't wait to put the next part of her plan into action.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So after a technical delay and a failure to wake delay, I'm finally able to post this chapter. It's a long one even for me, but I didn't like splitting it at any point so I hope it's not too long! Thanks to my beta, peanutmeg, for all her hard work. Ren, sorry I couldn't get you a completed story for Christmas but I hope you are enjoying this and this story is my priority right now. Enjoy all!

* * *

><p>SSA Derek Morgan was starting his Monday in as relaxing a manner as possible - sipping a large cup of coffee from his favorite coffee shop while perusing his work email. The only thing worse than dealing with email on a Monday morning was dealing with email on a Monday morning after being away on a case. He may have been in the office on Friday afternoon, but his email had gotten very little attention. Although, as the many unread message subjects started to blur together, he wished he had taken the time to tackle a few of the messages.<p>

Clicking on the subject line of the top email, Morgan waited for the view to change. He was about to start reading the message when heavy, hurried footsteps caused him to look up from the computer screen just as Dr. Spencer Reid came through the open door of his office. The fact that he hadn't knocked would have told Morgan the younger agent was upset about something even if the look on his face didn't.

"Hey, Kid. Good morn-"

"I can't believe you did this, Morgan." Reid cut off Morgan's greeting as he waved an envelope in the air. "After everything I-" Reid cut himself off, taking a breath before continuing, "I know you probably thought you were doing me a favor, Morgan. But I certainly don't need your family's pity, I thought you knew that. And I know you like to win, Morgan, but this is my life. And this," Reid once again waved the envelope for emphasis, "isn't funny."

"Reid, on a normal day I struggle to keep up with your brain, but right now, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're confusing me more than usual," Morgan replied, a bit concerned by the amount of emotion his friend was showing, "Kid, I swear, I have no idea what's going on."

"Don't try to play me, Morgan."

"I'd never do that, Reid. And seriously, it's too early in a morning to play guessing games. Why don't you just explain to me what I've supposedly done that has you barging into my office without knocking," Morgan said calmly.

Getting into an argument with the younger agent was the last thing Morgan wanted to do. The team had dealt with enough friction over the past few months and the last thing he wanted to do was add to it over something that probably wasn't even a big deal. Add in the headaches and dealing with issues out in Las Vegas with his mom, and the genius was probably close to reaching his breaking point. At this point Morgan would apologize for just about anything to keep the peace with his teammates, especially Reid - he just needed to know what to apologize for.

Instead of answering him, Reid threw the envelope down on the desk in front of Morgan. ~_Well, at least he didn't throw it at me,_~ Morgan contemplated silently as he reached out and picked up the envelope. He briefly glanced up at Reid before he opened it and removed the contents. Reid was standing stiffly where he had been, still glaring down at him.

Morgan pulled a card out of the envelope, quickly glancing at its cover. He then flipped it open, and immediately recognized his mother's handwriting. Scanning the message she had written his friend, Morgan realized what had made Reid so angry, understanding what the younger man thought Morgan had put her up to. The problem was that he hadn't. Looking back up at his friend, and taking in the storm cloud that made up Reid's expression, Morgan thought briefly about just going along with Reid's convictions, apologizing, and keeping the peace. The dark-skinned profiler dismissed that thought. He couldn't lie to Reid, not after the fallout of the last few months; hopefully he would be able to reason with Reid and keep the peace at the same time.

"This wasn't my idea," Morgan told him, holding the card out to Reid.

"But you said you could get your mother to extend the invitation herself," the younger man protested, skeptical of Morgan's response.

"I did," Morgan admitted, knowing full well that Reid could probably quote most of the conversation back to him. "But that's _all_ I did. I never actually asked my mom; all I told her was that you were still thinking about accompanying me home for the holidays because you didn't have other plans. I just wanted to give her a heads up because life for me is better when my mother isn't surprised by unannounced additional guests." The skeptical look and the younger agent's face told Morgan that Reid wasn't buying it. "You can ask her yourself if you'd like," he added, reaching for his desk phone and holding the receiver out to Reid.

Reid felt his face flush. Confronting Morgan was one thing - talking to the older man's mother was another thing entirely. Slowly, Reid reached out for the card Morgan was still holding.

"But in the card your mother wrote that she hoped I would decide to spend the holidays with them in Chicago."

"I already told you, Kid, my mother wants to get to know you better. She always asks about you when I talk to her. Wants to know when I'm going to bring you back out so she can get to know you better." Morgan gave a small smile at Reid's blush, though the young man still seemed guarded. "Not to mention, she always has enjoyed making my sisters and my friends feel like they're part of the family," Morgan told him. The dark-skinned profiler was glad to see that the anger had faded from the genius' eyes, though his face was carefully neutral. He motioned to the chair across from him. "C'mon, Reid. Have a seat and we'll see if we can get this figured out."

With a resigned sigh, Reid sat down in the chair, crossing his arms as he leaned back in it. Morgan was relieved to notice that Reid appeared to be willing to listen despite the fact that he was still upset.

"The next time my mom called after I mentioned you might be joining us, she wanted to know if you had made a decision yet."

Reid looked ready to question Morgan's words, but the other agent raised his hand, requesting silence. "Kid, this is my opening statement. You'll get a chance for a rebuttal soon, I promise."

Across the desk, his face still not showing any definite emotion, Reid nodded slightly.

"So, yeah, she asked if you were coming. But I swear to you, all I_ told_ her was that you hadn't made up your mind yet."

"But I'd already told you I wasn't coming. I don't want to intrude on the celebration with your family."

"Believe me, Pretty Boy, you wouldn't be intruding. If anything, you'd be helping me out by taking some of the attention off of me." Morgan leaned back in his chair, "But anyway, at the time I hadn't given up on trying to convince you to come to Chicago. I still haven't for that matter."

Reid sighed but remained quiet.

"But that's it, Reid. She just told me to let her know when you did make a decision and then asked for you address because she wanted to send you a Christmas card."

"And an invitation to spend Christmas in Chicago," Reid commented, briefly holding up the card.

"She didn't tell me that, Reid. If she had, I would have tried to talk her out of it, anticipating this type of reaction from you."

"What do you mean? This _reaction_? I don't need pity, Morgan! And I'm not about to ruin your family's Christmas because you feel guilty."

"Hey, I don't feel guilty, Kid. Do I wish you had better Christmases growing up? Yeah, of course, but I can't change that. I can tell you that no one is going to be upset with you if you decide you don't want to join me in Chicago for Christmas. Sure, I'll be disappointed - so will the rest of the team actually-but that's only because we don't want to see you spend the holiday alone."

Reid paused. Morgan saw the look that he had come to recognize as meaning that Reid was thinking hard about something. "I'd be lousy company," Reid finally said. "Everyone already knows that I lack the ability to recognize certain social cues, and you family loves this holiday; I don't want to risk ruining it because I'm lousy at social interaction."

"Reid, look at me." Morgan waited until the younger agent caught his gaze. "I'd rather have you be with me in Chicago,even if you are supposed 'lousy company' than worry about you being alone here in D.C. And you wouldn't ruin Christmas, I promise. My mom will probably stuff you so full of food you won't have time to talk anyway." Morgan saw Reid start to open his mouth and knew the genius was going to protest. "We don't - I _don't_ pity you and this has nothing to do with you being independent and able to take care of yourself. I know you can but that doesn't mean you have to do everything on your own. Took me awhile to learn that myself, and perhaps I still have a ways to go on that, but leaning on others at times is just as much a part of a friendship as it is in a family."

Reid lowered his gaze as he spoke. "You'll change your mind. Everyone does, sooner or later."

The words were so soft that Morgan barely caught them. He gazed across the desk at Reid, who was intently studying his folded hands, and for the first time Morgan thought he was starting to really understand the younger man's reluctance at coming to Chicago with him. He knew Reid had looked at Gideon as a father figure - a role that Hotch had eventually taken over after Gideon left. Now, with Hotch's part in Prentiss' presumed death, it was essentially the third time a father figure had walked out on him. And it wasn't only father figures either. Morgan knew Reid had felt he had failed Elle when she had resigned from the FBI. Now he felt betrayed by Prentiss and JJ, two people whom he had trusted. By refusing to spend Christmas with Morgan and his family, Reid was protecting himself from being rejected by yet another 'family'.

"Reid, have I ever done anything to purposefully hurt you? Lied to you?" Morgan asked quietly, leaning forward in his chair, his forearms resting on his desk.

Reid shook his head, not looking up.

"Then don't shut me out, Pretty Boy. Please," Morgan requested softly.

Reid slowly raised his head to find Morgan still watching him, a pleading look in his dark eyes. "I'm not consciously trying to, Morgan, it's just that..." Reid let his words trail off unable to put the turmoil of feelings inside into coherent thoughts.

"It's easier to push people away then to take the chance that they can hurt you again," Morgan offered quietly, finishing Reid's thought for him. The look the younger agent gave him was all Morgan needed to know that he had gotten it right. "Kid, I understand how hurt and betrayed you feel by what JJ, Hotch and Prentiss did. I felt the same way," Morgan told him, his words coming out clipped as he struggled with the lingering anger still there from being lied to by people he trusted. People that Reid trusted. Knowing that once again the younger man's trust had been betrayed only made him feel even angrier at the situation. "And I haven't completely reconciled those feelings within me yet. I get that they did what they felt they had to do to protect Prentiss, but I hate that they destroyed the trust that this team had built over the years to do it. Hate that you were hurt by their actions. However, I've accepted the fact that I can't change what happened and that things aren't going to be like they were before. At least not with them. The only way I know how to deal with it is to work to forge new relationships with all of them, but it's a daily struggle, Reid. I constantly find myself wondering if I can trust them or not. I feel like I have to be guarded when I'm around JJ and Hotch, and as much as I hate that feeling, I can't stop it. It's the only way I'm able to keep going on day after day."

Reid dropped his gaze again. Morgan could see how uncomfortable the younger man was with the direction the conversation had taken and decided it was time to change the subject.

"Maybe that's why I really want you to come spend Christmas with my family, Kid, because my relationship with you and Garcia seems to be the only thing that hasn't changed through all of this," Morgan told him. He paused, waiting to see if Reid would speak or react to his words in any way. When Reid continued to stare at his hands, Morgan continued. "Please, take a few more days to think about coming to Chicago with me. Like I said, I already have a ticket for you so even a last minute decision is fine."

Reid nodded. "I'm sorry about barging in here and throwing accusations at you," he said, looking up at Morgan briefly before focusing on the name plate on the desk.

"Well, you certainly broke up the monotony of my morning," Morgan said lightly, reaching out for the cup of coffee sitting on his desk. He took a sip of it, grimacing at the taste of the now cold beverage. He tossed the cup in the trash can next to his desk. "I can't stand cold coffee and since it's your fault it got cold, what do you say you throw a cup of good coffee in with that apology of yours."

Reid smiled. "I guess I could do that," he replied, realizing that he hadn't stopped for his usual coffee this morning.

"Great," Morgan said, logging out of his email. "Let's get out of here. I'm sick of seeing these walls," he said getting to his feet.

Reid stood up and followed Morgan out of the office. As the two of them walked toward the elevators, Morgan glanced over at Reid. "Nice tie," he said, looking at black neck tie with Christmas lights on it. "Garcia?"

"Yeah from the Advent Calendar," Reid replied. They reached the elevators and Morgan pressed the down button. "She got me Christmas socks too," he said lifting a pant leg to reveal a black sock with Frosty the Snowman printed on them.

"Nice," Morgan said, after glancing down. "What's on the other one - Santa?" he asked, knowing that Reid never wore matching socks.

"Close," Reid replied. "Rudolph."

"Nice. If we get stuck in the fog perhaps your socks can guide us," Morgan quipped as the elevator doors opened.

"Very funny," Reid muttered walking into the elevator.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Reid came in early, having the bullpen be silent and early was worth missing a few hours of sleep. He gave a small smile as he pulled out the report he wanted to finish. Glancing to his right, he could see Hotch already in his office. Absently Reid wondered what time the Hotch arrived at the office; in the eight years Reid had been with the BAU, the only person who had ever arrived at the office earlier than Hotch had been Gideon. Lately though, Reid had noticed that his superior tended to leave with them in the evenings more often now, presumably to spend time with Jack. Hotch was working intently on whatever work he had to do and didn't glance up from his desk before Reid returned to his own report.<p>

Reid enjoyed the peace and quiet until other members of the BAU started filtering onto the floor. Reid was just finishing his report when he heard the click of heels approaching his desk. Looking up he saw Prentiss and JJ approaching. The blonde was sipping a cup of coffee as she listened to whatever it was that Prentiss was saying. Letting his gaze fall, Reid returned to his report to fill in the final blanks on the form.

"Dates my mother has arranged have never gone well," Prentiss was remarking as she placed her coffee down on her desk directly in front of Reid's.

"Maybe this one will be different," JJ supplied, settling down at the desk that use to belong to Morgan.

"I'm not holding my breath," Prentiss said. "I've already talked to Garcia. If the dinner starts to drag too much, I'm going to the ladies room and texting her. She'll wait ten minutes and then call me, saying there is an emergency."

JJ laughed. "Nice," she commented as she reached out and turned on her computer.

"It's good to have friends that are willing to bail you out of things," Prentiss commented before looking away from JJ and over toward Reid, who had his head down, pretending that he wasn't aware of the arrival of his two teammates. "Morning Reid," Prentiss said amicably. "You're here early this morning, aren't you?"

Reid looked up from his paperwork. "I had some work I needed to catch up on," he replied, purposefully not returning the greeting as he struggled to control the anger that the two women's casual conversation had stirred up inside of him. He often got the feeling that JJ, Garcia, and Rossi had no problem carrying on as if nothing had changed. As if Prentiss hadn't died and then come back from the dead. Or that Hotch and JJ had watched everyone grieve over her death knowing that she wasn't really dead. But then maybe that was it, JJ had known Prentiss was alive all that time, so maybe for her things hadn't changed.

Looking at the raven haired agent standing in front of him, Reid tried to banish his angry thoughts as he felt guilty over them. He was glad that Prentiss wasn't really dead but he couldn't forget the grief he had felt over losing her. Couldn't forget the nights he had spent at JJ's or alone in his apartment crying over that loss. Having her back didn't change that and the thought of going through that a second time if something really did happen to her kept Reid from being able to allow himself to get close to Prentiss a second time. Working with her was one thing, but he tried to limit his conversations with her, and tried to avoid 'team' social situations altogether.

Prentiss nodded at the cool response from the younger agent. She felt hurt by the lack of a return greeting but she didn't comment on it. She had known Reid wasn't going to take the situation well when he found out about the deception, and she knew she had to give him time to come to term with things. However, she had hoped that he would warm up to her a bit quicker than he had. As she tried to think of something else to say, her eyes feel on a pair of reindeer antlers propped up between Reid's jar of pens and pencils and the partition.

"You know those are usually worn on the head and not used to decorate a desk," Prentiss said lightly, pointing at the antlers.

Reid glanced at the antlers and then up at Prentiss. "There is absolutely no way I am going to wear those. After years of taking ribbing from everyone in this office about the way I dress, now that they've started to lay off, I'm not rekindling the fire by putting those on my head."

Prentiss looked at Reid and took in his wardrobe. The black slacks, white dress shirt, black tie with small white lines, and the charcoal grey silk vest did look sharp on the genius. Not sure how a comment along those lines would go over, given their current strained relationship, Prentiss decided to keep the conversation light.

"Well, then can I wear them? I think they're cute."

"Be my guest," Reid told her, waving his hand at them as he gathered the finished report and got to his feet as another familiar voice spoke.

"Those look cute on you, Emily," Garcia said as she strode into the bullpen. "Though I had been hoping to see my Junior G-man wearing them."

"I'm spreading the Christmas cheer," Reid replied without missing a beat.

"Good answer," Garcia replied, smiling sweetly at the genius. "I'm not buying it, but good answer."

Reid smiled. "Sorry Garcia, but reindeer antlers just aren't my style," he told her, giving her a half-smile and hoping he wasn't hurting her feelings with the remark.

"Fair enough. You're forgiven," she told him, kissing her finger tips and blowing a kiss in Reid's direction.

"Got a red nose anywhere, Garcia?" JJ asked from her own desk. "Henry's developed a fascination with Rudolph. We bought the DVD of the special and it's all that kid wants to watch."

"I could probably find one," Garcia commented.

"Oh, no," Prentiss said, waving her hands in front of her. "The antlers are cute but I draw a line at putting on a red nose as if I'm some kind of clown."

The banter of the three female members of the team faded into the background as Reid used the opportunity to slip away and make his way to Hotch's office. Reaching the wrapping paper covered door, courtesy of the team's technical analyst, Reid knocked, the silver paper crinkling underneath his knuckles. At Hotch's call to enter, Reid turned the door knob and stepped into the office. In contrast to the door, the interior of the office was free of holiday decorations save for the paper plate Santa Clause that Jack had made at school for his father, which Hotch had proudly hung up on the wall right next to some of his plaques.

"I've got that report finished," Reid said, holding out the folder as he walked toward the desk.

"Is that what you came in here early to work on?" Hotch asked, as he took the report from the younger agent.

Reid stuffed his hands in his pocket before nodding in response to the question. It didn't surprise him that the unit chief had noted his early arrival this morning. While Hotch was present, not much happened in the BAU that the unit chief was no aware of.

"It wasn't due until tomorrow. You didn't have to come in early."

"The peace and quiet made it easier to concentrate."

Hotch nodded, accepting the answer instead of making the situation awkward by pressing for the real reason. Lying to his team hadn't been easy for him, but not being able to tell Reid the truth had bothered him the most. Despite the fact that most of Reid's anger had been directed toward JJ, Hotch had sensed the change in his relationship with the younger man and knew that only time could possibly heal the damage that his lie had done, and even that wasn't a guarantee.

"It's probably a good thing it's out of the way anyway," Hotch said, picking up a piece of paper he had written notes on during a recent phone call. "We've got a missing kid in Langley, Virginia. Sixteen year-old Bryan McCall was in his home room at Langley high school but never showed up for his first period class. The school grounds were searched with no trace of Bryan being found. Though there is a chance that Bryan took off on his own the police are choosing to look at this as an abduction until proven otherwise. I want you and Morgan to head to the high school and start gathering information there" Hotch held out the piece of paper to the younger agent, "Here's the address of the school and the name of the school principal and the lead detective on the case."

"Yes, sir," Reid said, scanning the page of information quickly before handing it back to the unit chief.

Hotch opened his mouth to tell the younger agent to keep it before remembering that Reid wouldn't need it. All the information on the paper had quickly been committed to memory. As Reid left, in search of Morgan, Hotch got to his feet. He wanted to get Rossi and Prentiss to go talk to Bryan McCall's mother who could possibly give them information about where her son might go or if it was an abduction, who was behind it. A brief conversation with Rossi, and the older profiler was leaving the building, filling in Prentiss as the left.

Hotch next headed for Garcia's office. The tech's door was closed, and he knocked briefly even as he pushed open the door. The blonde tech turned from her computer screen at the sound of the intrusion.

"I take it this isn't a social call?" Garcia asked as she took in the unit chief's expression.

"No it's not. We've got a missing teen from Langley, Virginia. His parents are currently going through a divorce, but since Jason McCall moved out of the house he shared with his wife and son two weeks ago, no one is sure where he is staying. I need you to find him Garcia. Apparently he's been taking on construction jobs as they come by to make ends meet for the past year since his company laid him off."

"Okay, I'm on it," Garcia said turning back to her computers, her fingers already flying across the keys.

"Contact me the minute you hear anything. JJ and I are heading for Langley to make sense of the media circus there as the press has already gotten hold of this."

"Will do," Garcia said without stopping her work. The closing of the door told her that Hotch had left the office.

* * *

><p>"Baby Girl, what exactly do you have in that thing?" Morgan asked, pausing from taking a bite of his taco as he watched Garcia take of bite of her Mexican creation. He stifled a laugh as half of the fixings that had been in the taco ended up back in the basket.<p>

Garcia waited until she had swallowed the mouthful of dinner before finally answering. "Just about everything that was offered. Everything looked so good, and seeing as all I ate today while my babies were running around Langley and the surrounding countryside was an apple, I am starved."

"If you can't get the food into your mouth, it isn't going to do you much good," Morgan commented as the blonde took another bite of her dinner.

Garcia mumbled something that wasn't intelligible. Deciding that he didn't want to ask the blonde to repeat it, he took a bit of his own taco - a simple beef, lettuce, tomato, and cheese combination. The profiler was just as hungry as Garcia, having had little time to eat himself throughout the day, as they searched for clues to the whereabouts of Bryan McCall.

The case had thankfully solved itself and had wrapped up on a somewhat happy note. After Garcia had managed to locate the construction site that Jason McCall had been working at, Rossi and Prentiss had gone and paid the man a visit. Meanwhile, Morgan and Reid had gone to the motel the man had been at for the past two weeks and had stumbled upon the missing teen, waiting outside his father's motel room.

"What I would like to know is how Bryan McCall managed to find the motel his father was staying?" Morgan commented. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the kid was at the motel his father was staying at, but it was twenty miles outside Langley. There must have been hundreds of places Jason McCall could have been staying and yet his sixteen year old son managed to find his way there."

Garcia swallowed the food in her mouth and answered him. "I checked Bryan's cell phone records for the past two weeks. He called the hotels and motels in the area until he found his father was staying at.".

"Resourceful kid," Morgan commented. The McCalls had a lot of things to sort out amongst themselves but it relieved him to know that Jason McCall hadn't kidnapped his son and tried to flee the area. "And hopefully his little stunt will make his parents realize that they're not the only two affected by this divorce and they need to take in their son's feelings into consideration from now on."

"Me too," Garcia commented. Her gaze fell on Reid who was sitting quietly staring down at his dinner. "Okay, Junior G-man, you haven't taken one bite of that taco," she said, gaining her Reid's attention as the genius looked across the table at her. "What's up?"

"Not really hungry, I guess," Reid commented with a shrug.

"Kid, how can you not be hungry after the day we had?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"It was a good day, Kid. Bryan is home with his mother tonight."

"I know, but ..."

Reid shrugged his shoulders yet again, not finishing the thought. He reached out and grasped his straw, stirring his iced tea. Morgan and Garcia watched their younger co-worker for a few moments before looking at each other. Silently the two of them made a decision about who would make the first attempt at getting the genius to open up and talk about what was troubling him. Receiving a nod from Garcia, Morgan considered what approach to take next to get the younger agent to open up.

"Come on, Kid. What's going through that head of yours?" Morgan asked placing his taco in the basket in front of him, before interlacing his fingers, elbows resting on the table.

Reid looked over at Morgan, and knew that his friend wasn't going to let the subject go. The genius let out a sigh before he spoke. "I'm just having a hard time understanding things, I guess. I mean, Jason McCall left without saying where he was going, and I get that he and his wife weren't getting along but how could he walk away from his son like that. And why would Bryan want to search out a father that just left without saying where he was going?"

"Maybe he felt Bryan was better off being with his mother," Morgan suggested.

"Why? It's not like there was any drugs involved. He wasn't an alcoholic. From all the reports we received Jason McCall took an active interest in his son's life before he started having trouble with his wife. What made him suddenly walk out like that?"

Morgan looked at Reid thoughtfully. "This isn't really about the dynamics of the McCall family, is it?" he asked knowingly.

Reid didn't answer the question right away. Instead, he plucked a piece of lettuce out of his chicken taco and popped it into his mouth. As he chewed on the green he looked from Garcia's compassionate gaze to Morgan's concerned gaze and sighed. He had a feeling that neither one of them was going to let the matter drop easily. Still, Reid was reluctant to try and explain his personal feelings that had been stirred up by the case.

"Our job was to find Bryan McCall," Morgan said sensibly. "We did that. Figuring out the kid's rationalization behind his actions is impossible because all we've got is a snapshot of their lives."

Reid nodded knowing that Morgan had a point. Reid grabbed his straw again and began stirring the liquid again.

"This isn't really about Bryan and his father though, is it?" Garcia asked quietly, speaking up for the first time as neither of Morgan's attempts to get Reid to talk had elicited results.

"Not really," Reid admitted reluctantly.

Garcia reached across the table and grasped the Reid's wrist, stopping the hand still absently stirring his tea. The nervous movement stopped as the warm, soft touch of Garcia's hand registered in Reid's brain. His gaze went to her hand and rested there. "Want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"It won't change anything."

"Maybe not, but it might help you feel better."

When Reid didn't speak, Morgan spoke up.

"Come on, Kid. Talk to us. I've seen how angry what your father did to you and your mom made you, and I completely understand. No one blames you for feeling that way, but don't bottle that anger up inside."

"That's just it though, Morgan," Reid said, pulling his wrist out of Garcia's grasp as he leaned back in his chair. He left his hands resting on the table top, one hand on top of the other. Though William Reid had kept tabs on him and was biologically his father, the man had walked out on him at a point in his life when he needed the man. "He left us! He left _me_! I was ten years old and he left me to deal with my sick mother because he couldn't handle it. He even stayed in town but never visited - couldn't even be bothered to send a birthday card!" Morgan and Garcia shared a glance as Reid began anxiously pulling his sleeves over his hands. "And yet as angry as I am, there is a small part of me that wants to make an attempt to reconcile with my father or at the very least give him a chance to explain his side of things. Because regardless, he's my biological father, and I owe him that much, don't I?"

"You don't owe him a thing, Reid," Morgan said, his words coming out clipped with his own anger over the situation.

"Morgan's right, Reid. You don't owe your father anything. But if it will make you feel better than perhaps you should talk to him," Garcia said.

"I don't know what I want. Sometimes I think I want a full explanation and other times I think that it isn't important because it doesn't change what he did," Reid's voice fell and his friends strained to hear the next words, "But sometimes, I think about how the past is just a memory and so I wonder how it would feel to have family beyond just my mother."

"Kid, you _are_ family to me," Morgan said. The conviction in the older man's words was enough to cause Reid to look up and manage a small smile.

"Then why don't you work on the situation by taking small steps," Garcia suggested. "Perhaps you could send your father a Christmas Card, nothing fancy, and you could just sign it. You wouldn't even need to put a message in it. It would be a step toward opening lines of communication with him again, and you could decide on where to go next depending on how that works out."

Reid didn't answer right away. He had left Vegas after looking into the Riley Jenkins case with his father having apologized a second time and telling him that if he ever wanted an explanation, wanted to talk about what had happened, or wanted to try and start over that he would be open to that. Reid hadn't answered him then. He had left Vegas without giving a reply and had made no attempt to contact his Dad since. For his part, his father had sent him a birthday card the past three years.

"I know your father hurt you, Reid, and the position he put you and your mother in wasn't fair, wasn't _right_, but I'm sure not all your memories of him are bad. You must have at least one good memory of your father."

As if Garcia's words triggered it, a childhood memory that Reid hadn't thought about in years came back to him. While his mother had never tried to encourage the belief of Santa Claus, that hadn't stopped his father. One year while his father was baking cookies Reid asked him why he wanted to put out milk and cookies for a man who didn't exist. His father had replied that it was part of the magic of Christmas. William Reid had always helped his mother bake cookies and left some out for Santa Claus, even after he stopped believing in the myth. Reid's father had told him that it wasn't about believing in Santa but that it was something special that he had shared with his mother. Reid remembered helping his father finish baking the cookies that year and putting some out for 'Santa Claus' before going to bed. Father and son had shared that Christmas tradition two more times before his father had walked out of his life.

"I'll think about it," Reid told her, forcing another smile.

Garcia smiled at him, happy that he was at least keeping himself open to her suggestion. She reached out and patted his forearm in a comforting gesture before changing her attention to the basket of food still in front of her. "Now how about we all eat before these things get too cold or Hotch calls us with yet another case," she said, staring determinedly at overflowing taco.

"You fighting with the taco, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked as he and Reid quietly laughed at Garcia's stare down with her dinner.

"Just you watch, boys. I'll amaze you with my ability to not break this thing. After all, I am the Goddess of Supreme Knowledge." The heavy tone thus broken, the three friends laughed and resumed their light-hearted conversation while finishing their dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Thanks to a chain of events I just got the beta back for this chapter yesterday. I hope you all enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p>The following night, Reid stuffed his gloved hands deep in the pockets of his long winter coat as he followed Garcia up the walkway to JJ's house. It wasn't as cold as it could be for this time of year, but it was definitely cold by Reid's Vegas' standards , and he would have preferred to stay home in his warm apartment. However, Garcia wasn't allowing him to enjoy that option. Instead, the bubbly tech was planning on dragging him through the cold to look at Christmas lights. Garcia hadn't left it at that though. She had taken it one step further and convinced JJ and Will to let her take Henry out with them, so Reid knew there was no backing out at the last minute without disappointing his Godson.<p>

Reaching the door, Garcia rang the doorbell. On the other side of the door running footsteps could be heard followed by JJ's voice admonishing her son not to open the door. There was a brief silence, and then a murmur from JJ before the door was pulled open by a very excited three year old.

"Hi Auntie Pen!" Henry said excitedly, standing in the open doorway in front of his mother.

"Hey, Sweetie Pie! Are you ready to go see Christmas lights?" Garcia asked, looking down at the blond boy.

"Yes!"

"It's all he's talked about since I got home," JJ supplied.

"And before she got home," Will added, walking up behind his domestic partner. The dish towel in his hand indicated that he had been working on some household chores.

Before Garcia could make further comment, the toddler noticed Reid who had been hanging back. He hadn't been over to JJ's much in the past few months and the few times that he had come over to see Henry had been times when he had known the blonde agent wouldn't be home. The one exception to that had been Henry's birthday party last month. He had felt awkward then and that hadn't changed any. However, as Henry launched himself toward Reid with a joyous "Uncle Spence," the genius was forced to take a step forward into the light from the outside light to catch the young boy so he wouldn't tumble down the steps.

"Hey there, Henry," Reid said, as he picked the boy up. The little boy immediately threw his arms around Reid's neck and hugged him.

The other three adults smiled at the sight of the little boy hugging the genius, even though time had made Reid was completely comfortable with the gesture. It was JJ who broke the silence that had fallen over the group.

"Why don't the two of you come inside while I get Henry dressed in his coat, hat, and mittens," JJ said, stepping aside to give Garcia and Reid room to enter the room.

Garcia and Reid, still carrying Henry, stepped into the small Quantico home. As JJ closed the front door behind them, Reid placed the toddler on his feet.

"Thanks for taking him tonight. I think he'll really enjoy seeing the lights," Will commented to Garcia as JJ grabbed Henry's coat off a chair she had placed the items on in preparation of Garcia and Reid's arrival.

"It's no problem. You know how much I enjoy spending time with him. You know, you and Jayje are more than welcome to join us," Garcia added.

"Thanks, but as much as I enjoy the light displays at this time of year, I made dinner reservations for us. JJ and I really need this time alone," he added quietly, with an almost sad look in his live-in girlfriend's direction.

Garcia nodded. She was aware of the problems that JJ and Will were having but the two were struggling to work things out, if for no other reason than their son's happiness.

"Garcia, what time do you think you'll be back so Will and I can be home in time?" JJ asked as she put mittens on her son's hands.

"I'm not sure. Guess it depends on when we get bored and how fast Henry gets tired," Garcia responded. "Don't worry about when the two of you need to be back. You enjoy yourselves. I can stay with Henry, put him to bed if necessary, until the two of you get back. Maybe the two of you could go see some lights yourselves after dinner."

JJ gave her friend an appreciative smile. "Thanks," she told her friend as she turned back to Henry to put his Redskins winter hat on his head. The little boy took a step back and shook his head.

"I don't want to wear it."

"Henry, you need a hat on your head. It's cold out," JJ told her son.

"Want a hat like Santa Clause," Henry insisted.

JJ sighed, knowing that the Santa Claus hat that Reid was wearing was what had put that idea into his head. "Well, I don't have one for you to wear. This one is going to have to do."

"No," Henry said stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Remind you of anyone?" Will asked, quietly earning a stifled laugh from Garcia and a glare from JJ.

Wearing and amused smile Reid stepped closer to mother and son. Taking the Santa hat, the latest gift from the Advent Calendar, from his head, Reid placed it on Henry. It was a bit big, but it did cover the toddler's head and ears and would help keep him warm. "You can wear mine tonight, alright Henry?"

The little boy beamed up at Reid.

"What do you say?" JJ coaxed.

"Thank-you, Uncle Spence."

"You're welcome," Reid replied.

"You ready to go then, Henry?" Garcia asked.

"Yes!"

Both Will and JJ gave Henry a hug before the little boy reached out and took Garcia's hand. Going to the coat closet, JJ found a black winter hat that belonged to Will and handed it to Spencer, knowing how much the genius hated the cold.

"Thanks," he told her, accepting the offered garment.

JJ and Will stood at the door, watching Garcia and Reid walk Henry toward Garcia's car. As Garcia opened the back door, Henry turned and waved to his parents who waved back. They stayed at the door as Garcia buckled Henry into the booster seat she had bought for when she took Henry places, and then walked around the car to get behind the wheel. As the three drove off, the proud parents took a step back and Will closed the front door again.

"Well ma Cherie, are you ready?" Will asked softly.

"Almost," JJ told him. "I just want to touch up my make-up," she told him as she headed for the steps.

An hour and a half later, Spencer Reid had lost count of the number of light displays they had taken in. Henry had been ecstatic over each one, especially the displays that showed a reindeer with a red nose. His enthusiastic cry of "Ru'olph," at each one reminded Reid of JJ's remark that Rudolph was Henry's favorite Christmas character this year. Now though, the three year old was completely worn out, and was resting his head on his Godfather's shoulder as Reid carried him down the street.

"I think it's about time we call it a night," Reid suggested to Garcia.

Garcia took a look at her tired Godson, who was still trying to take in the Christmas lights from where his head was resting on Reid's shoulder, to the rosy cheeks of her co-worker, who looked a bit tired himself, and had to agree Reid had a point.

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

Both Reid and Garcia turned around then and started walking back toward the parked car.

"Thanks for planning this. I really enjoyed myself tonight."

"Good," Garcia replied, having enjoyed seeing the genuine smile on the genius' face tonight. She glanced down at her watch. "We're going to be back before Henry's bedtime but I have a feeling it isn't going to be hard to get him to go to sleep."

Reid glanced down at his Godson, still struggling to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss anything. "Probably not. Did you want company while you wait for JJ and Will to come home?"

"Are you volunteering, Doctor?"

"Well, it's not like I have any other plans," Reid said. "Besides you were my ride over here and hanging out with you sure beats calling a cab to take me home to an empty apartment."

"True. And I'd never turn down the company of my favorite genius," Garcia told him.

The two friends fell into a comfortable silence as they finished to trek back to the car. Upon arriving back and JJ and Will's, Garcia took the still sleepy Henry from Reid and headed upstairs with him to get him tucked into bed. Familiar with his co-worker's home, Reid headed for the kitchen and made some hot chocolate for himself and Garcia. He was setting both mugs down on the coffee table when Garcia made her way back into the living room.

"That smells good, and something warm is just what I need," Garcia said, as she made her way over to the couch.

The two friends settled down on the couch and Garcia reached for the remote. It didn't take her long to find a station playing the live action Grinch movie that had started about twenty minutes earlier. Leaving it on the movie, she switched the remote for the mug of hot choclate and settled back against the couch. They watched the movie silently with Reid for awhile, until the genius finally broke the silence.

"I sent a Christmas Card to my father today," he told her quietly.

"Good. I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Garcia said, even as she looked away from the television and over at her friend, trying to read his expression. "How do you feel about it?" she asked, concerned at the solemn look on Reid's face.

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I don't regret doing it but at the same time I don't have an overwhelming desire to suddenly pick up the phone and call him."

"No one is expecting you too, Sweetie," Garcia said sympathetically. "He hurt you. Walked out on you and your mother at a time that you really needed him. It wasn't fair and I totally get being angry with him, but I don't like seeing that anger make you unhappy either."

Reid nodded. Garcia might have been talking about his relationship with his father with those words but the truth of them didn't stop there. The tech's words fit the current situation within the team too. He suddenly wondered if the blonde tech had ulterior motive in encouraging him to work on the situation with his father. If she maybe thought that if she could get him to talk to his father, it would open the door for him to be more accepting of JJ and Prentiss. He knew that Garcia had accepted Prentiss back with open arms, and he didn't begrudge her the ability to do so, but it did make him wonder just whose side she was on with regards to the current situation.

Leaning forward, Reid placed his mug of hot chocolate down on the coaster. "On second thought, perhaps I'll head home. I do feel kind of tired," he said, getting to his feet. "You'll be okay with Henry, won't you?"

"Of course, it's not the first time I've babysat for him," Garcia replied, confused by Reid's sudden change of plans. "But why the sudden desire to leave. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just..." Reid trailed off, knowing that putting his thoughts into words would only hurt Garcia's feelings. And the last thing he wanted to do was alienate himself from yet another teammate.

"We don't need to talk about your father," Garcia told him.

"No," Reid conceded, "We don't. But it's not just about my father is it?" he asked, looking down at her.

Garcia's faced showed her confusion as she looked up at the genius, trying to catch up with his thought process. "I'm not following," she told him.

"It doesn't matter," he told her, shaking his head as he turned away.

Garcia put her own mug down and got to her feet. Taking a few steps she reached out to grab his arm. "Reid if I've done or said something to upset you, let me know so we can fix it. I don't want you mad at me too," she pleaded.

"I'm not mad, but I'm am tired of people expecting me to forgive and forget every time someone I trust stabs me in the back. I've tried but I just can't seem to move past it like the rest of you can," he told said, turning his head to look down at her. "I guess I don't have as big a heart as you thought I did," he added, before pulling his arm free of her grasp, grabbing his coat from the chair he had placed it on, and going out the front door with his coat still folded over his arm.

Getting over her shock, Garcia rushed to the front door and pulled it open. Reid was striding down the walkway, shrugging into his coat.

"Reid, don't leave like this," she called after him. "Come back inside and let's talk about it," she added, hating the fact that she couldn't go after him because of Henry.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Garcia," Reid called back to her.

Garcia stood there in the doorway shivering, watching Reid walk out of sight. She wondered how far he would actually walk before calling a cab or catching a bus or something home. It wasn't until she couldn't make out his form anymore that she finally pushed the door shut and walked back into the living room. She rushed over to her purse, digging out her cell phone. Without really looking at the keypad, she unlocked it and pushed the number that would dial the one person who would be able to reach Reid given his current state of mind.

"Hey, Baby Girl. Need something hot to warm you up tonight?" Morgan said playfully as he answered the phone.

"Not now, Morgan. You've got to talk to Reid."

"What?" Morgan asked, all the playfulness going out of his voice. "What are you talking about? The two of you were taking Henry out to look at Christmas lights. Did he not show? Because if you waited this long to tell me-"

"No, he was here Morgan. He showed. The three of us had a great time but then Reid and I got to talking after I put Henry to bed, and I must have said the wrong thing because he got upset and started talking about people expecting him to forgive people who've betrayed him and how he can't do it. And I know he's referring to JJ, Prentiss, and Hotch but I couldn't get him to stay and talk about things and I can't go after him because Henry is sleeping and JJ and Will aren't home yet."

"Whoa, take a breath there, Baby Girl, and calm down," Morgan told her calmly.

Garcia did as he told her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Where is Reid now, Garcia?"

"He just left JJ and Will's. I think he's headed home but I'm not sure. He was walking, Morgan, I'm worried about him. The conversation we had with him about his Dad last night, and now this," Garcia said.

"I'll find him, Baby Girl. You know that, so don't worry and I'll call you later. Alright?"

Garcia nodded even though Morgan couldn't see the gesture. "Okay," she replied, sinking down onto the couch as she said the words.

"It's going to fine. I promise," Morgan said once more, before ending the call.

Garcia disconnected the call on her end and placed the cell phone on the coffee table. Then, picking up the two half full cups of cocoa, she headed for the kitchen to dump and clean them. Anything to keep herself busy.

* * *

><p>Reid hadn't walked very far before he had his cell phone out, scrolling through his contacts for the number of the cab company he often used. It was far too cold to be walking and calling a cab seemed like the quickest way to get home. It was while he was on the phone with the company that he realized that he had yet to don his coat. After arranging for the cab to pick him up at the first intersection on JJ's street, Reid put his cell phone back in his pants pocket and put on his coat. Stuffing his hands deep in it's pockets, Reid willed the cab to arrive quickly.<p>

The cab arrived and Reid welcomed the warmth of the inside of the vehicle. Giving the cabbie the address of his apartment building, he leaned back in the seat as his phone rang. Taking it out, he saw Morgan's name and number flashing on the screen. He hit ignore and put the phone on silent before sticking it into his coat pocket. The last thing he needed to do tonight was to get into an argument with Morgan too.

Reaching his destination, Reid paid the cabbie and then escaped to the familiar confines of his apartment. At least here he couldn't manage to ruin a decent evening by saying something wrong, over analyzing something, or let his own hurt feelings about one relationship ruin one of the two friendships that he depended on these days. Perhaps there was a reason people left him. He certainly didn't make it easy for people to get close. He told himself that was because of all the times he had been hurt but was he selfish in clinging to that hurt. He wasn't the only who had been hurt. Emily's words on the plane shortly after she had rejoined the team came back to him.

"_You mourned the loss of a friend. I mourned the loss of six._"*

Reid could see the truth in her words, but it didn't change the fact that he was afraid to let her close to him again and then be forced to endure another loss in the future. He had already done his grieving over her death. He'd started to move on and then she showed back up at the BAU. His world had shattered once again, but this time he didn't know who to turn to for help to pick up the pieces. Hotch, the man Reid respected and looked up to the most since Gideon had left, had been a part of the deceit. JJ had sat with him week after week listening as he had cried over a lie. He felt embarrassed and betrayed by those actions now, and couldn't bring himself to trust her with his emotions.

Worst of all, those betrayals had made him question his trust in everyone, even Morgan, who despite everything had always been there. Reid hated himself for that. After everything Morgan had seen him through, even when he had thrown angry words and accusations at him, the older man had hung around, refusing to leave. And yet, despite all evidence to the contrary, Reid was waiting for the time Morgan would say 'enough' and finally wash his hands of him. And then Morgan would simply walk away - like his father and Gideon had. Like Prentiss has. Like JJ and Hotch had with their wall of lies. A voice inside him told him it was inevitable; that he would always be left, always be alone.

Shedding his scarf, coat, and gloves - he had ended up letting Henry keep the Santa hat - Reid dropped them carelessly as he made his way to his bathroom. Opening up the medicine cabinet, he shoved aside the normal items one would expect to find, and took out the small vial he had hidden there back in October, right after Prentiss had resurfaced. He hadn't been lying to JJ when he had told her that he hadn't thought about taking Dilaudid when he had been grieving the 'death' of Prentiss. However, when he had posed that hypothetical to her in the middle of the police station they had been in, he had bee struggling with the thought of taking the drug to escape what was going on. Escape having to deal with Prentiss being back and everyone trying to go back to the way things had once been. He'd had this very vial in his messenger bag during that case and though he hadn't given in to the temptation, he hadn't been able to bring himself to discard the vial either.

Now he stood in front of the bathroom sink, once again holding the vial of clear liquid. Escape was as simple as injecting some of the drug into his vein. One small action would allow him to forget about all the conflicting emotions surrounding his teammates and his father. Allow him to forget the ever present guilt of sending his mother away. Take away the memory of the hurt in Garcia's voice as she pleaded with him to stay and work things out. Make him forget that he had ruined one of the few friendships he had left. All he had to do was go out and get a needle, having thrown out the ones he had bought with this vial when he had attempted to discard the drug itself. Relief was so close, but something froze him where he was, staring back at his own reflection and hating what he saw in it.

He heard a knock at the door, followed by Morgan's request to be let in. Still, Reid didn't move. Even hearing Morgan's shouted words that he was going to come in anyway - Reid having given the older man an extra key to his apartment for emergencies not long after starting at the BAU - didn't encourage him to move. Deep down, he wanted Morgan to find him. Wanted the older man to know about the drug, wanted him to know the deep secret Reid didn't have the courage to confess. Even if it drove Morgan away, at least then Reid would have facts instead of confusion.

~_This is it_,~ Reid thought as he heard the key turn and the door being pushed open. ~_This will be the final straw for him. He's going to see me with the vial and finally give up on me._~

Yet Reid made no attempt to conceal the vial that he held in his open palm as he listened to the footsteps make their way closer.

"Reid, where are you, man?" Morgan called out, worry evident in his voice. "Garcia called me, Reid. She's worried about you and I'm getting there myself."

Reid didn't make a reply nor did he make an attempt to close and lock the bathroom door. Morgan's footsteps continued to get closer, until Reid knew the older man was standing in the doorway to the room.

"You don't need that stuff, Kid," Morgan said, stepping into the bathroom. Still looking into the mirror, Reid saw the older man's reflection join his own.

"I know," Reid replied, still not moving.

Morgan stepped forward and reaching around Reid, took the vial from the younger man's opened hand. Twisting off the top, he dumped the liquid into the toilet and flushed it before dropping the empty vial into the trash can.

"Reid, you told me you hadn't taken anything when I asked you about it after you went off on JJ a few months ago."

"I hadn't. I haven't," Reid told him. "I bought that the night after Prentiss came back but then couldn't bring myself to use it."

"Good because you don't need it. You_ know_ that. It'll only complicate things."

"I don't see how things could be any more complicated at the moment, Morgan. I keep expecting the few friends I still have to betray me when I least expect it. I can see how much I'm hurting JJ and Prentiss every time I talk to them but I can't bring myself to pretend that nothing happened. I keep expecting Hotch or Rossi to suggest I transfer to keep the peace. It's like we're back at the beginning, but worse, because they knew what they were doing, what the lies would _do_ and yet that didn't change anything. This is why I don't trust people, Morgan, because it always, _always_ blows up in my face. They lied for months - they didn't-" Reid paused and took a calming breath. "I feel so alone right now, and Garcia probably hates me after tonight."

"If Garcia hated you do you think she would have called me to come find you?" Morgan asked.

"I guess not."

"And believe me, Kid, no one wants you to go anywhere and we can see how much you're hurting and we're at a loss for how to stop that. You're not alone and you're not spending Christmas alone either," Morgan said, his voice holding such a note of finality to it that Reid finally looked away from the mirror and over at the older man. "Either you come to Chicago with me or I'm staying here myself."

"Morgan you can't-"

"You're not going to change my mind on this, Kid. The fact that you made no attempt to stop me from coming into this apartment tonight, or from seeing that vial when I did come in reads to me as a cry for help. I may have missed those silent cries the last time around but you'd better believe that won't happen again. So, what's it going to be, Pretty Boy?"

"I'll come to Chicago with you," Reid said quietly, knowing that he couldn't keep Morgan from seeing his mother and sisters.

"Good. I'm going to go put some coffee on. Take a few minutes to collect yourself and then come join me."

"I'm fine, Morgan."

"No, Kid. That response tells me that you're not," Morgan said, causing Reid to duck his head. As he headed for the door, he rested his hand on Reid's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere, Reid."

Reid felt a wave of relief wash over him at those words. It was an assurance that he had needed to hear. As Morgan left the room, Reid turned on the cold water and proceeded to splash some cold water on his face. He knew Morgan was going to insist on a long talk and for once Reid wasn't about to protest. Maybe talking would help lift the heavy feeling that had settled over him.

_*Line taken from "Proof"_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I want to thank peanutmeg for not only betaing this chapter but also more or less writing the first section of this chapter which I couldn't nail down. You rock! Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Hope you still keep reading although Christmas is over.

* * *

><p>Morgan sat on the sofa, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee as he fought to stay patient and not get up and corner Reid in his room. The silence from the direction of the apartment's bedroom did nothing to help his patience. On the coffee table next to him, in front of an annoyingly empty couch, sat a mug of cooling coffee. Having decided he'd waited long enough, Morgan started to place his own mug on the coffee table and get to his feet when the sound of approaching footsteps finally reached his ears.<p>

"I was just about to come looking for you, Kid." Reid offered a slight smile in return to Morgan's comment and took a seat next to him, grimacing when he took a sip of the room-temp coffee. "You want me to heat that up for you?"

"It's fine Morgan. Still better than what's in the break room."

"That's not saying much, Reid."

Reid shrugged, taking a sip of the drink. "The need for caffeine outweighs the taste. Did you know that caffeine is one of the most addictive stimulants?"

Morgan just gazed at Reid, "I'm here to listen to whatever you want to talk about, Reid – you know that. But the addictiveness of legal drugs wasn't what I was thinking about when I made my offer earlier." Reid picked up his mug and gazed into it, seemingly entranced by the whirls in his coffee.

"Reid." Getting no reaction from his friend, Morgan sighed. "C'mon Kid, look at me."

Reluctantly, the younger agent met the gaze of his co-worker. "It's me Reid. It's Morgan. _Talk to me_. What's going on? What happened tonight?"

"Nothing happened, Morgan. Will and JJ needed an evening for themselves so Garcia and I spent some time with our godson. Henry loved seeing the Christmas lights. I never knew chaperoning a three year old would be so tiring, though." Reid knew the information wasn't what Morgan was hoping for, but he couldn't bring himself to admit to Morgan what he was feeling. Not yet.

Morgan gave a small smile, hiding his disappointment that Reid was avoiding the main problem. But Morgan would take what he could for now; at least Reid was talking. "Kids have a never-ending supply of energy," he commented.

"Humans can't have an endless supply of energy, Morgan. It's not possible."

"It's a figure of speech, Reid. Kids are tiring; they can wear you out. They just keep going," Morgan paused, considering his next words, "They're kind of like Garcia that way, don't you think?"

Reid took a long sip from his mug, obviously delaying having to respond to Morgan.

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about it. The 'Reid Effect' tends to ensure I don't spend much time with children so I don't observe their habits."

"I guess so, Reid. But you spent time with Henry and Garcia today. Think about it for a minute; I know you're smart enough to make connections. But don't you dare tell Baby Girl that I'm comparing her to an overgrown child, even if it is only the good parts like her desire to help others and her kind heart."

Reid abruptly stood, "I need more coffee. Do you need a fresh cup too, Morgan? Yours has to be cold by now, and there's no point in drinking coffee only slightly better than that in the break room when there's a perfectly good coffee pot and fresh beans a room away."

Recognizing Reid's need for a break Morgan nodded, "Sure Kid, I could use a fresh cup. But Reid, you don't need an excuse to take a break. I'm not leaving, I meant that."

In the midst of gathering coffee cups and heading for the kitchen, Reid was able to avoid eye-contact. "I – I really do need more coffee Morgan."

Morgan sighed and leaned back against the couch as the sounds of Reid making coffee floated through the small room, only raising his head when Reid re-entered the room and sat back down.

"It's brewing now. Should be done soon."

An awkward silence filled the room as Morgan debated restarting the conversation and Reid stared at the doorway to kitchen. When the silence grew from awkward to stifling, Morgan spoke, "Reid, you know Garcia. No matter what happened tonight, you have to know that she won't blame you. Hell, Kid, I don't think she's capable. And she's worried about you Reid."

Reid kept his gaze toward the kitchen, and spoke so softly that Morgan had to lean forward to hear him, despite his close proximity to his friend, "She shouldn't be. It wasn't her fault. I overreacted. It was me." Reid paused and slowly got to his feet, "The coffee's done. I'll bring the mugs in."

When Reid hadn't returned by the time Morgan had sent three texts assuring Garcia that the BAU's resident genius was okay, Morgan glanced toward the kitchen. Though part of that area of the apartment could be seen through the open space above the counter, Reid wasn't in sight. Morgan rose to his feet and entered the kitchen, where he found Reid standing by the counter, in front of the coffee pot and two steaming mugs of fresh coffee.

"Is the coffee for drinking or contemplating?"

Reid gave a small jump and turned at Morgan's voice, "Morgan. What are you – the coffee. Sorry. I – I got distracted."

Morgan held his hands up, catching Reid's gaze and giving a small smile "Hey, no problem, Reid. But it must be some pretty serious stuff to keep you from your coffee."

Reid lowered his eyes and gave a small laugh, "I just have a lot on my mind. Seems to be a common occurrence, lately."

"It does, Kid. So talk to me. What happened with Garcia tonight?"

"I already told you. I overreacted." Reid turned back and began pouring sugar into one of the mugs.

"That's not an answer, Reid. Don't try to play me."

At that Reid slammed the sugar on the counter and spun around causing Morgan to jump slightly at the suddenness of the action.

"God Morgan, I snapped at her! Is that what you wanted to hear? I snapped because I thought she was trying to pressure me into forgiving JJ and Prentiss! Because that's my life, Morgan. I open up to people and they lie to me to get me to do what they want. And you know Garcia. You know that she sees the team as a family above anything else, so I thought – I thought that she must be lying to me, _using me _too, to get what she wanted: to get her family back. Because if Hotch and JJ and Prentiss could manipulate me for months, what's stopping Garcia, Morgan?" Reid took a breath, and began pacing in front of the counter, "And logically, logically, I know that Garcia wouldn't do that. That she _couldn't_. But everyone else has, don't you see? And afterwards, afterwards they leave. It's just a matter of time. But you know what's worse? In spite of all the evidence I have that people can't be trusted, I thought that the team was different. But it's not. This _team _is not a family, no matter what Garcia thinks. Or, maybe it is, Morgan, but everyone got tips from William Reid and Jason Gideon." Seemingly spent from his verbal assault, Reid sagged against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

Silence filled the room as a shocked Morgan replayed Reid's words, and understanding dawned as Morgan recalled Reid saying 'everyone' getting tips from Gideon and his father. At that moment, taking in the shattered, lost look on his co-worker's face and his defensive posture, and knowing what fears Reid was now harboring, Morgan felt an overwhelming anger toward Hotch, JJ, and Prentiss. They all knew about Reid's past, and yet they'd still gone through with their plan. Unclenching fists he'd absently tightened in anger, Morgan began taking slow steps toward his hurting friend.

"So you're just waiting for me to leave, too? Waiting for me to follow the pattern?" Morgan's words were a cross between a question and a statement, but a flickered glance from Reid told him he had guessed correctly. "I won't, Reid. I swear I won't. I'll break the damn pattern. But Kid, I need you to look at me." Hesitantly, cautiously, Reid raised his eyes to meet Morgan's, "Okay. What they did wasn't right, Reid. They can rationalize it all they want, but _it wasn't right_. They hurt this team. And I understand you being pissed at them; I am too. More than I've let show, actually. And Hell, Kid, once Garcia's moved on from feeling relief, I'm sure the anger will come. And I'm not sure I want to be around once Baby Girl starts showing that." The two shared a small smile. "But right now, Reid, she's not feeling that. She's worried about you. Because you're her friend. And she cares for her friends. You said that you thought the team was different. JJ, Hotch, Prentiss…Kid, they're _part _of the team, but not the entirety. They messed up Reid, they really messed up, and I can understand that you'll need time to forgive them, if you ever can. That's your decision and I won't pressure you." Now directly in front of Reid, Morgan placed a hand on his arm, "Reid, I can only speak for myself, but I promise you that I'm not leaving. I'm not like them, Kid. I may have a different office but we're still partners. I'm not leaving Kid; I _won't_. You're spending Christmas with my family, remember?" Morgan gave a small smile, "And I'll help you through this, I'll prove to you that you don't need those vials, you're better than that. Trust me, Reid."

At that, Reid's façade crumbled, and he stumbled forward into the welcoming hug of his friend.

Two days later, Morgan parked his SUV in Rossi's driveway. Surveying the cars as he got out of vehicle, Morgan could tell that everyone else had already arrived for the team's Christmas party.

Morgan grabbed two bags from the back seat and then walked around the vehicle to join Garcia. The blonde tech had a bag of gifts hanging from one arm and a batch of homemade cookies in her hands. Morgan draped the arm that wasn't carrying the team's gifts from both himself and Reid across her shoulders and began to lead her toward the house.

"I really wish Reid would have come with us," Garcia commented. Although Reid had apologized to her for walking out on Wednesday night, the genius had refused to talk about the incident. Always looking for ways to keep the peace, the tech hadn't pressed the issue even though she felt bad knowing that her friend was hurting. "I really wanted the whole team to be here for this celebration."

"I know you did, Baby Girl," Morgan said, giving her a squeeze with the arm he had draped across her shoulders. Letting his thoughts drift back to the conversation he had with Reid on Wednesday, Morgan silently admitted that he understood Reid's decision to not attend the party. Although, like Garcia, Morgan still wished Reid had come, even if he'd avoided certain members of the team; Morgan knew he would be associating with certain people more than others tonight. "He's dealing with a lot of things right now and he's afraid of ruining the party because of that. Maybe he does need a break from all the holiday festivities you've been putting him through, too."

"I just want to see him happy," Garcia said.

"I know, but one night alone isn't going to hurt him. We'll get his gifts from the team and give them to him when you both come over tomorrow night for our Christmas special marathon."

"If he doesn't bail on that too."

"He won't. I just think the whole team together is too much for him right now," Morgan told her as they walked up the steps to the front door. Taking his hand from across Garcia's shoulders he reached out and rang the doorbell.

It wasn't long before Rossi was opening the door and ushering them inside.

"You can put your presents under the tree until we do the gift exchange," Rossi told them, motioning toward the living room as he turned to hang up their coats which he had taken.

"I thought you didn't put up Christmas trees?"

Rossi shrugged. "I figured this year would be a good time to start doing it again. Putting it up made me realize how much I missed them. Now, if I could just keep Mudgie out from underneath it."

Both Morgan and Garcia laughed at the comment.

"Kevin didn't come?" Rossi asked, realizing that Garcia's long term boyfriend wasn't with his two co-workers.

"He wanted to, but Taylor's team is in Wisconsin on a case and he's working late gathering information for him," Garcia replied as the trio started walking toward the living room. More greetings were shouted and made as the two entered the living room where the others had gathered. Jack had made himself comfortable on the couch next to Prentiss who was reading a book to the young boy. Henry had plopped himself down in the middle of the floor and crossed his arms, his face in a decided pout.

"Uh-oh, someone doesn't look happy," Morgan commented.

"I know," Garcia said, sympathetically looking at her unhappy Godson. "Can you take my gifts over?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Mama," Morgan replied, taking her bag and heading for the tree.

Garcia found her way into the kitchen and added her cookies to the rest of the food spread out on the counter before returning to the living room. She made a beeline for Henry, sitting down on the floor in front of him.

"Hey, why so gloomy, Tiger?" Garcia asked.

"Uncle Spence isn't coming and I had a gift for him."

"Well, Derek is going to get all of Uncle Spence's gifts to take to him, so he'll still get your present Henry."

"But I want to give it to him." Henry told her. "Why isn't Uncle Spence coming? Is he sick?"

"No he isn't sick," Garcia told him, even as she thought of what excuse to give Henry for why Reid wasn't coming tonight. The little boy would never be able to comprehend everything that was going on right now between Reid, JJ, Prentiss, and Hotch.

"Mama said he just wasn't in the mood to party," Henry supplied.

Garcia smiled. She bet JJ had struggled with explaining things to Henry herself. "Well, your mother is probably right." The blonde told him. Not sure what Reid's reaction would be to what she was about to suggest, Garcia decided to go through with it anyway. She couldn't stand seeing Henry unhappy. "Would you like to ask him to come join us yourself?" Garcia asked, knowing that Reid wouldn't be able to tell the little boy no.

"Could I?"

Garcia nodded as she opened her purse to retrieve her cell phone. Pulling the device out she quickly found Reid's number in the contact list and placed the call. She listened to it ring, hoping Reid would answer the phone. Just when she thought he was going to get his voice mail she heard him answer.

"Hello."

"Hi, Reid. I've got someone with me who wants to talk to you," she told him. Not giving the young genius time to reply she handed the phone to Henry.

"Hi Uncle Spence!" Henry said excitedly into the phone.

"Hey, Henry," Reid said, surprised to hear the voice of his Godson over the phone. When Garcia had said there was someone who had wanted to talk to him he had been expecting it to be Prentiss or JJ.

"I've got a present for you! You've got to come!"

"Just give it to Derek, Henry. I'll get it."

"I want to give it to you," Henry pleaded.

Reid sighed. Telling JJ and the others he wasn't coming to the team party was one thing. Telling Henry no was something else entirely.

"Okay, Henry. I'll come for a little while, okay?"

"Yay. An' I wanna sing. Bring your baby piano, Uncle Spence!"

Reid sighed again. "Okay, I'll see you in a little while. Bye Henry."

"Bye, Uncle Spence!" Henry said, excitedly before giving the phone to Garcia. "He's coming, Aunt Penny!"

"Great!" Garcia said, taking the phone from Henry before giving the little boy a hug.

After hugging Garcia Henry got quickly to his feet. Turning to spread his good news, the little boy ran into Morgan who was coming over to join them. Reaching down to steady the little boy, Morgan addressed him.

"Whoa there, Henry. What's the rush?"

"Uncle Spence is coming, Mr. De'k," Henry exclaimed excitedly, glancing up at Morgan. "I need to tell, Mommy!"

With that said, Henry went running to JJ, who was now leaning against the back of the couch where Prentiss was reading to Jack. Morgan glanced only briefly at the excited toddler before looking at Garcia. The blonde tech was still sitting on the floor, a bit of a guilty look on her face as she looked up at Morgan.

"What did you do, Momma?"

"Henry was so sad, and he wanted Reid to come so he could give Reid the present he made in person."

"So you had Henry ask Reid to come?" Morgan asked, even though he really didn't need an answer.

Garcia nodded. "He's going to be mad, isn't he?" she asked, referring to Reid.

Morgan thought of Reid storming into his office the other day with the Christmas card. The genius had been upset with him thinking that he was manipulating the situation. Garcia could begin to pretend that she hadn't known Reid wouldn't be able to say no to Henry still, but hopefully as long as things went okay tonight things may not be too bad. At the very least, Morgan knew the younger agent wouldn't cause a scene in front of Henry or Jack.

"He's coming because Henry wanted to see him. As long as he's with Henry you'll be safe tonight and if things go well, I think Reid will forgive you."

"And if things don't go well?"

"Then believe me, Baby Girl, you're on your own tomorrow night when the two of you come over. I've already faced an angry genius once this week and don't intend to repeat that experience."

"Thanks a lot," Garcia said glumly.

Morgan grinned as he held out his hand to her. "Come on, we're at a party. Enjoy yourself. If Reid has a good time tonight you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Why do I feel like that's a long shot?" Garcia asked, grasping Morgan's hand and allowing herself to be helped to her feet.

Morgan didn't say anything as the two headed in Hotch's direction to greet the Unit Chief. It was almost an hour later before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Henry screeched, bolting for the door. Will quickly hurried after the toddler calling after his son that they needed to make sure they knew who was at the door before opening it.

Garcia searched the room for Morgan, wanting some silent reassurance that things were going to go okay. However, the Chicago native was busy entertaining Jack and didn't look up as the blonde computer tech gazed in his direction. A hand on her shoulder caused Garcia to jump.

"I think Henry is just what Spence needs right now," JJ commented as Garcia looked in her direction.

Garcia smiled and nodded. The words were just the extra little boost she needed to feel better about the situation. After all she had let Henry talk to Reid in an effort to make both of them happier. She couldn't be faulted for that could she?

"Uncle Spence is here!" Henry announced as he came back into the room, one hand grasping Reid's hand as he 'pulled' the young doctor into the spacious living room. Reid had his keyboard tucked under his other arm. "Can we open presents now?"

"Yeah! Can we?" Jack chimed in.

"Presents - the meaning of Christmas in the eyes of youth," Rossi commented, even as the other adults chuckled softly at the children's enthusiastic inquiry.

"What do you say guys? Time for the presents?" Hotch asked, looking around at his co-workers.

"I don't know," Morgan said slowly. "It's still kind of early."

"No it's not. Daddy would be making me get in my pajamas if I was at home," Jack argued.

Morgan smiled at the boy. "Well, in that case perhaps we should open presents."

Both kids cheered again. Still tugging on Reid's hand, Henry headed for the tree. Reid allowed himself to be led into the living room and toward the tree. The genius ended up taking a seat in a nearby easy chair, placing the keyboard on the floor beside him as Henry sat on the floor in front of him. JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia were on the floor in front of the tree poised to start handing out gifts to their appropriate recipients, as the others, with the exception of Rossi, found seats. Rossi had headed to the kitchen to get Reid a drink, seeing as it didn't seem as though Henry was going to let Reid go anywhere any time soon.

Finding the gifts that Henry had made for his godparents, JJ handed them to her son. Prentiss started distributing the other gifts that had been placed under the tree while Henry proudly presented his gifts to Aunt Penny and Uncle Spence. Opening them together, Reid and Garcia found homemade Christmas ornaments. Though it was clear that an adult had helped put them together, the ornament consisted of a paper wreath with a red bow on it. The circle of the wreath served as a frame for a photo - each showing Henry with his respective godparent.

"Mommy let me pick out the picture," Henry announced proudly.

"It's lovely. You picked just the right photo," Garcia said, holding at her arms to the little boy. Henry quickly hurried over to her and gave Garcia a hug before turning back to Reid.

"Do you like it, Uncle Spence?" Henry asked as he stood beside Reid's knee and looked up expectantly at his Godfather.

Reid swallowed hard, not about to cry in front of his teammates although the gift his Godson had just giving him was creating the feeling of wanting to do just that. "Yes, Henry. I do like it. Thank-you," he managed to get out, his voice wavering with the emotions he was feeling but not breaking. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks though as he knew all of his teammates could read him like a book - it was second nature to them.

Rossi entered the living room at that point, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room.

"Here you go," Rossi said, holding a wine glass of sparkling cider out to the younger man.

"Thanks," Reid said, taking the glass from the older man as the women went about distributing gifts. Henry had climbed up with Reid, squeezing in between the genius and the arm of the chair.

"Do you want something to eat? It doesn't look like Henry's going to let you out of his sight anytime soon," Rossi said, smiling. A flash going off told the elder profiler that he wasn't the only one that thought the scene was endearing.

Reid shook his head. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Rossi nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Hotch as Prentiss handed him a present. Glancing down at the tag Rossi commented, "I think I'm a little scared to open this," he said, trying to judge what might be in the thin package.

"It doesn't bite!" Garcia told him, recognizing the wrapping paper she had used, even as she handed Morgan a gift from Prentiss.

The little exchange elicited soft laughter from most of the adults in the room as Rossi pulled the wrapping from the package to reveal a black and white framed photo. As he gazed at the group of people in the photograph a familiar looking face stood out, even as he gazed at a small card that had been included with the photograph. He recognized the two names, David and Isabella Rossi, on the card as his great-grandparents. He only remembered them through stories, his great-grandfather having died shortly after his own father was born and his great-grandmother had passed away when he was four.

"Where did you get this?" Rossi asked, his voice wavering a bit from the emotions he felt of gazing at his heritage.

"Never doubt the power of the Internet. It took a little research, but I was able to find that photo of your great-grandparents that was taken before they left Italy for America. It was kind of hard to think of something to get the man who could buy anything," Garcia said, gesturing at the huge home they were all gathered in, "so I thought a piece of family history would be a nice gift. Do you like it?"

Rossi swallowed hard before speaking. "Yes, Kitten. I like it. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," Garcia said, beaming.

At that point, a startled yell from Prentiss broke through the serious mood that had fallen over the group. Everyone looked in the raven-haired agent's direction to see her holding a box that fake snakes had popped out of. From his seat, Morgan was chuckling softly.

"Morgan!" Prentiss exclaimed getting over her surprise.

"What? You claimed there was no way I could scare you after you snuck up and startled me at the gym a couple of weeks. I told you I'd find a way."

"This wasn't playing fair," Prentiss said, picking up the fake snakes.

"All's fair in love and war, Princess," Morgan told her, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you going to look at your gift," he told her, gesturing to the box that was still sitting in her lap.

A bit cautious now, Prentiss looked into the box. A smile spread across her face as she saw what was in the box. "Kurt Vonnegut novels," she said, pulling several books out of the book.

"You said you hadn't been able to find those three so I hunted them down for you, with a bit of help of course," Morgan said, glancing in Garcia's direction.

"Thanks. I appreciate it, fake snakes aside," Prentiss said.

The opening of gifts continued, everyone watching with interest to see what everyone had gotten one another. Before long electronic beeps and alarms mingled with voices as Jack and Henry started playing with toys they had gotten. By the time all the gifts were open, Reid was on the floor with Jack and Henry as the three played with Jack's new Hungry, Hungry, Hippos game.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So after long debates with the beta and then the beta going over the chapter and then due to a myriad of circumstances me not getting the file she did anyway, here is chapter 8 after I attempted to edit and revise it myself. Hope I got most of the errors out of it and I hope you all enjoy. I'm thinking chapter 9 will be the story's last chapter so perhaps this story will have an ending before yet another holiday passes here in the states. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Garcia stood in the middle of Morgan's living room mentally going through her check list. The couch and chairs had been pushed back against the walls. Three oversized cushions, which Garcia had brought with her, were sitting next to the coffee table. Along with a stack of DVD's containing some of her favorite Christmas specials, the coffee table had been set for three people as they were going to have a pizza dinner with their marathon. A little later they would pop some popcorn, which Derek was currently in the kitchen digger out his popcorn popper for, as the last time he had used it was sometime during the summer.<p>

Satisfied that the living room was in order, Garcia head for the kitchen. She took two steps into the room and stopped, not bothering hiding the fact that she was admiring the rear end of one Derek Morgan as he rooted in the cabinets beneath the counter. As the only witness to the fact was a German Shepherd, who was also watching the antics of his owner, she didn't feel at all ashamed.

"Found it!" Morgan exclaimed a few minutes later, backing out of the cabinet dragging the popcorn popper with him.

"Too bad. I was enjoying the show," Garcia said flirtatiously, letting her presence be known.

"I bet you were, Baby Girl," Morgan replied, a teasing smile on his face. He got to his feet and placed the appliance on the counter, pushing the cabinet door shut with his foot. "Everything to your liking out there?" he asked with a nod toward his living room. It might have been his house but he was letting Garcia call the shots, wanting the blonde tech to be happy.

"Yes. And we've got popcorn, a popper and soda in here. All we need is the pizzas and our third person," Garcia replied, not able to disguise the worry. Part of her was still scared that Reid would back out at the last minute.

"He'll be here." Morgan told her. He'd been a bit upset over the fact that Reid had slipped out without saying anything to anyone. Knowing that Reid would be upset at the method used to get him to show up at the party, he had decided to still stop by Reid's apartment after he had left the party. It had taken some doing, but Morgan had eventually gotten Reid to talk about the incident. Despite the fact that Reid was still upset with Garcia, Morgan had gotten a reassurance that he was still coming before leaving his apartment last night.

"But he snuck out without saying good-bye last night," Garcia said, referring to the fact that Reid had slipped away from Rossi's shortly after their sing-a-long with the kids.

"Not true. Rossi helped him carry things out to his car," Morgan countered.

"You know what I mean."

Morgan leaned back against the counter. "Well, you did sort of trick him into showing up last night. He came to see Henry, and Henry fell asleep during the sing-along, though with our skills at that feat I'm not sure how he managed to do that."

Garcia laughed. "Yeah, the team definitely wouldn't win any singing contests would we?"

"No, we wouldn't," Morgan agreed as the doorbell sounded. "That's either Reid or the pizza," he told her, pushing off the counter top and crossing the kitchen.

"Probably the pizza. Reid's probably waiting until the last minute to cancel."

Morgan gave her shoulder a quick squeeze as he walked past her. "If this isn't Reid, I'll give him a call, okay?" he told her as he walked through the doorway and into the living room.

Reaching the door, Morgan peaked through the peep hole. The sight that greeted him made him smile. Grasping the door knob, Morgan pulled the front door open.

"I didn't realize the local pizza joint had hired a new delivery boy," Morgan joked to Reid as he pushed open the screen door.

"Very funny," Reid commented, the two large pizzas that Morgan had ordered in his hands. "The delivery guy and I arrived at the same time so I figured I'd pay for the pizzas before ringing the bell."

"Does this mean I have to give you a tip?" Morgan quipped, standing aside to let Reid into the house.

"If you offer it to me, I'm sure not going to turn it down," Reid responded as he stepped into the house.

Morgan laughed at the response happy to see that Reid seemed to be in good spirts today. Morgan closed the door behind them. "You might as well just put the pizzas on the coffee table. Garcia wants to have the pizza party while watching Christmas specials."

Reid just nodded as he crossed over to the coffee table. Morgan walked past him into the kitchen to get the rest of the stuff as well as Garcia. A few minutes later he and the computer tech were reentering the room, cups, plates, napkins and bottles of soda in their arms. Reid turned from hanging up his coat, and seeing Garcia with her hands full rushed over to her.

"Here, let me take those," Reid said, taking the two two-liter bottles of sodas from her and placing them on the coffee table.

Her arms free, Garcia placed the plastic cups she had with her on the coffee table and then straightened up to face Reid.

"I'm glad you came," Garcia told Reid, feeling a bit nervous. She could completely understand Reid being upset with her for last night after he had said he didn't want to come to the party, but she was hoping he wouldn't be.

"I said, I would," Reid told her. "I'm looking forward to a quiet evening just watching TV," he replied, causing Garcia to let out a sigh of relief. The feeling of relief lasted until Red started speaking again. "Even though I didn't like feeling manipulated last night. You knew I wouldn't be able to say no to Henry, that's why you put him on the phone last night."

Morgan discreetly put down the things he was carrying and started back in the direction of the kitchen. He didn't really have anything that needed done in there but he also didn't want to get dragged into the current conversation.

"Well, that was partly the reason," Garcia admitted. "I did know you would come if Henry asked you but I wouldn't have done it if Henry hadn't looked so sad. He really wanted you there, Spencer."

"And you couldn't have just called and told me that straight out?" Reid asked his voice rising slightly. "I'm getting sick of feeling like people are manipulating me all the time and I know it was just a party this time, and I shouldn't be bothered by it, but where does it stop?"

"I'm sorry. What I did last night was really insensitive and I won't do it again," Garcia told him.

Reid gazed at her. He could see that she was being sincere that she really did feel bad about the night before. Unfortunately, he couldn't just forgive what had taken place, just like he hadn't been able to say no to Henry once he had heard the little boy's voice on the phone the night before. And he had enjoyed himself; he just wished she had just called and said Henry wanted to see him rather than having the little boy ask him to come instead of manipulating him to get the outcome that she wanted. He was really getting tired of people trying to control him.

Reid sighed. "Garcia, I accept your apology but that's as much as I can manage right now. What you did, the fact that you manipulated me, even used Henry to achieve your goal . . . " Reid shook his head slowly as he searched for the right words.

He gazed at Garcia, her face expressing her emotions just like the words of a book told a story. She had looked joyful at the start of his answer, only for that joy to disappear as he continued to speak. Her crestfallen face displayed what she was feeling.

"I need time to work through things," Reid said softly, trying to express feelings that felt jumbled within. He didn't think he was doing a good job though, and could only hope she would be able to understand. As much as he didn't want to lose her as a friend he knew it would be some time before things could go back to how they were.

"I understand," Garcia said sadly. She knew she was going to have to show Reid that she had learned her lesson instead of just confessing her mistakes. "Do I still get a hug?" She asked, opening her arms.

Reid hesitated a moment before stepping forward and giving her a tentative hug.

"No more tricks, I promise," Garcia told him quietly, before taking a step back.

"Is it safe to come back in?" Morgan called from the kitchen.

"Yes my Chocolate God," Garcia called back. "I've done my groveling and smoothed things over the best I can for now."

Morgan immediately stepped through the doorway. "Good, because the two of you are definitely one feud I don't want to be stuck in the middle of."

"Are you scared, Morgan?" Reid asked, willing to latch onto any subject that would steer the conversation away from the exchange that he had just had with Garcia.

"Of the two of you?" Morgan questioned, motioning first toward Garcia and then Reid as he joined them near the coffee table. "Let's see, you could ruin me with a few strokes of your keyboard," he said looking at Garcia. "And there is no telling what plan he might come up with," he added pointing at Reid, "so, yes, I definitely want to stay in both of your good graces."

"Awww, Sugar you've got nothing to fear from me," Garcia told him, looping her arm through Morgan's and moving close to his side. She looked up at him with an innocent look her face.

"Sure I don't. I still say you helped him reprogram my phone to emit the screaming when I answered it."

"You started that prank war, Morgan. I was just finishing it," Reid told him.

"Yeah, well I still owe you one."

"I'll be waiting," Reid told him, a sly smirk coming to his face.

"Okay, no planning prank war strategies tonight," Garcia said, interrupting the exchange between the two guys. "We are having fun tonight, so let's settle down, grab some pizza and start our marathon. First on the list is the animated version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

"Yes ma'am," Morgan said, giving her a sloppy little salute.

The three of them got their food and settled down to watch the Christmas specials that Garcia had selected. Reid was grateful that the activity would limit the amount of talking that would take place. Chatting about Christmas specials seemed like a safe topic and giving everything else that was going on right now, there were very few of those.

* * *

><p>The following Friday, Morgan found himself nervously pacing the assigned gate for his flight as he waited for Reid to arrive. He knew his friend was aware of what time the flight was, they had discussed it before leaving work the afternoon before when Morgan had offered to pick the younger man up. Reid had declined the offer, saying he would just meet Morgan at the airport. Now Morgan was starting to wonder if Reid's plan all along had been to not show up, figuring that Morgan wouldn't miss the flight just because he wasn't there on time.<p>

~_Reid wouldn't do that_, ~ Morgan told himself as he continued to pace. ~_He would just have outright refused to go_.~

"Now boarding flight 209 to Chicago at gate A4," the flight attendant announced over the airport's public address system.

Morgan stopped pacing at the mention of his flight. He let out a sigh, as he removed his cell phone from the clip on his belt, glancing at it to see if he had missed a call or a text. There was nothing. He was debating on whether to try calling Reid and find out where he was, or if he should just call Garcia and have her go check on the genius, although given how strained things were between the two of them he wasn't sure how smart of an idea that was. Reid wasn't directly answering any calls from the tech goddess, choosing instead to let them go to voice mail and answering on his own terms. Garcia had confided in Morgan that she found it easier to either talk to Reid in person or just send him a text message.

_~If only I had been able to stop Garcia before she had called Reid and let Henry talk to him, _~ Morgan thought. It was a thought that had been echoing in his mind all week whenever he had seen his two friends interact or whenever he saw the toll that Reid's avoidance of their teammates was taking. Still, despite devoting hours to the issue, he hadn't come up with any action he could take that would help resolve the situation.

Morgan had been worried about Reid for a while. It had started back in March, when Prentiss had 'died', but things had started to improve over the summer months. And then Doyle had come back into their lives followed closely by Emily's re-emergence. They had all been thrown for a loop by that one, but while everyone else seemed to be recovering from it, Morgan had worried that Reid wasn't dealing with things well. This week had proved how right that feeling was, and him not showing up this morning was only adding to that worry.

~_Maybe I should just skip the flight and drive to Chicago after I know Reid is okay, _~ Morgan contemplated as people started forming a line to board the plane.

Morgan was about to do just that when he spotted Reid walking quickly in the direction of the gate. Letting out a sigh of relief, Morgan put his phone back in the clip and started in Reid's direction. Morgan noticed that Reid was wearing the hand-knitted scarf and new gloves that Garcia had given him as present in the Advent calendar. The pained expression on the younger man's face, Morgan had a very good idea why Reid was cutting it close getting to the airport.

"You okay?" Morgan asked as he reached Reid.

"I'll be fine," Reid replied in a flat voice. "Sorry about running late."

"You made it, so don't worry about it," Morgan told him as he reached out for Reid's messenger bag. Reid surrendered it without out protest, the throbbing in his temples making it hard to concentrate on much of anything. "Let's get in line so we can at least get you off your feet," Morgan added, as he started to lead the way toward the gate.

The two federal agents showed their tickets to the flight attendant and headed for the plane. Boarding the plane, it didn't take them long to find their seats in first class. Letting Reid have the window seat, Morgan took his headphones and mp3 player out of his bag and stowed their carry-on bags and then sat down beside him. As he settled down in his own seat, the dark-skinned agent took out his cell phone once again and turned it off. Glancing over at his traveling companion, Morgan found that Reid already had his head back against the seat and his eyes closed.

"Reid, is your phone off, man?"

"I never turned it on this morning," Reid replied without opening his eyes.

Morgan nodded as he slipped his headphones on, waiting for the rest of the passengers to board. Before long, the plane was in the air and they were on their way to Chicago. At his first opportunity, Morgan requested a pillow from the flight attendant for Reid. The younger man opened his eyes long enough to take the pillow from Morgan, mumbling a thank-you as he settled against the window.

* * *

><p>As the cab pulled up in front of his childhood home, Morgan saw his mother come out of the house. As he climbed from the back of the car, his mother reached him and threw her arms around him.<p>

"I'm so glad you're here," Fran exclaimed holding her son tight.

"Me too," Morgan told her, it having been awhile since he was able to make it home for the Christmas holiday.

Letting her go, Morgan turned to find that Reid was already taking their luggage out of the trunk of the cab. The genius' movements were still slowed, and his eyes dull telling Morgan that the headache had not yet passed. As Morgan took most of the bags, Fran moved to greet her second guest, giving Reid a quick hug which the genius awkwardly returned. After paying the cabbie, Fran lead Morgan and Reid toward the house.

Stepping through the front door, Morgan put the bags he was carrying down as Sarah and Desiree both came from the kitchen to greet him. He hugged Sarah first, Desiree quickly taking her younger sister's place as she stepped back from Morgan.

"I hear you're out on your own now," Morgan commented as he hugged Desiree.

"Yes, I am," she told him. She released him and held up her left hand displaying the diamond on her hand. "And I got my Christmas present early this year," she added.

"Congratulations!" Morgan exclaimed, giving his sister another hug, this time picking her up off the ground. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank-you," Desiree replied, as he placed her back down on the ground.

"You and Dr. Reid can stay in the girls old room, Sarah's already moved things into your old room for now," Fran said. She glanced over at her son's friend and noticed the pained, tired expression on his face. Her motherly instincts came to the forefront. "Let's get you two boys settled in," Fran said motioning toward the stairs.

With Derek leading the way, the three headed upstairs as Sarah and Desire headed for the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I did it! I finally finished this story! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through it. Special thanks to my wonderful beta peanutmeg who puts up with me, Klcm for he help brainstorming the Fran/Reid conversation, and Dragon Claymore for the inscription on the Garcia's last gift to Reid. This chapter wouldn't have come together as it did without the three of you. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, Reid took in the unfamiliar surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. As his eyes fell on his bags stacked against the wall near the door, it came back to him - he was in Morgan's childhood home. He had actually agreed to come to Chicago. The dimly lit room told him it was evening now, meaning he had been asleep for several hours.<p>

Slowly sitting up, the intense headache of the morning having subsided to a very dull throbbing in his temples, Reid fretted about the impression he had made on Morgan's family. Given his less than stellar impression the last time he was in Chicago, Reid wasn't sure he wanted to know what Morgan's mother and sisters thought about him.

~_Why did I let Morgan convince me to come. I should have just stayed home,_~ Reid thought, sitting on the side of bed.

However, Reid knew he couldn't really blame this situation on Morgan. Yes, the older man hadn't accepted his refusal to the invitation easily but Morgan had been straightforward with all of his attempts at getting him to come. Even when Morgan had given his ultimatum, he had made it clear that the choice was Reid's, though the genius had little doubt that Morgan had known all along he wouldn't elect to stay in D.C. if it would mean the older agent not going home for Christmas. And deep down, despite his uneasiness at being with Morgan's family and possibly ruining the holiday celebration for his friend and his family, Reid had to admit that he hadn't been looking forward to spending the holiday alone.

Not quite ready to leave the relative safety of the bedroom, Reid crossed over to his luggage. Opening the suitcase he had put the last three gifts from the Advent Calendar in, he pulled out the funny shaped package that had been in the spot for the twenty-third. Walking back over to the bed, Reid tore the paper revealing the contents - a stuffed Grinch in his Santa Claus outfit. Reid smiled as he held the stuffed animal. Like many of the gifts he had gotten from Garcia over the month - the small snow globe with Elmo in a Santa hat coming out of a chimney was one of his favorites - he felt like he was getting a small taste of a childhood he had never experienced.

Getting to his feet, Reid placed the stuffed animal on the second bed in the room as he quickly made the one he had used. He then retrieved the Grinch and placed him against the pillow, despite the fact that he could already hear Morgan teasing him in his head. ~_So what?_~ he thought with a shrug of his shoulders. Let Morgan tease, he sort of liked the green furry creature and besides, this was the first stuffed animal he'd had since he was five and he had decided he was too old for them. It had been his father who had tried to talk him out of actually throwing them all away, telling him there was nothing wrong with children having stuffed animals. His mother had told his father to let him do what he wanted and deal with the fact that their son simply didn't need the false security that children got from stuffed animals. His father had left the house then, mumbling something.

Ever since he had reconnected with his father, memories of his childhood had been resurfacing. Those recollections had led him to realize that his parents had very different ideas on how he should grow up. It led him to wonder if things would have turned out differently if there had been more agreement.

Reid sighed, it really didn't matter now. His father had walked out on them when he was ten and what was done was done.

Glancing around the room, Reid tried to recall what he had done with his cell phone. When he had first stepped into the bedroom he remembered that all he had wanted to do was fall into the bed and closed his eyes. He remembered dropping his bags, slipping out of his heavy jacket, and doing just that. But now his tie and shoes were off. How did that happen? Morgan or his friend's mother taking them off were the only answer. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks at that thought, though there was nothing he could do about it now. That still left the question of where his cell phone was. What had he done with his phone this morning when he left his apartment?

Recalling that he had put it in his coat pocket, Reid crossed to where his jacket was draped over the back of the desk chair. Despite not remembering putting it there when he took it off, he let it go. Morgan had obviously tidied things up after he had collapsed into the bed.

Reid found his cell phone with little trouble. Turning it on, he settled back on the end of his bed. To his surprise he found that he had a missed voicemail and a missed text message. Reid checked the text message first. It was from JJ.

_New Orleans at Christmas time is beautiful. Henry is so going to be spoiled by Will's mother. The two are getting along great. Hope things are well in Chicago._

There was a time when he would have either sent a text message back or given JJ a call. He hadn't been doing that much lately, still trying to avoid her as much as possible. He still felt like an idiot after all the times he had cried over Prentiss' "death" when JJ knew the truth. If it wasn't for Henry he would avoid the former media liaison even more than he did now.

Closing the message, Reid opened the voice message. He heard Hotch's voice first.

"Leave a message then, buddy," Hotch prompted softly, his voice clearly in the background.

"Uncle Spencer, I'm in New York," came Jack's voice. "I saw the biggest Cris'mas tree ever. A lot of presents would fit under it. Uncle Sean's cooking dinner before we go see the lights!"

The message ended abruptly. Reid could imagine Hotch gently lecturing his son about how to properly end a message. He thought about calling Hotch and trying to talk to Jack but decided not to. He didn't want to intrude on the rare family time the two were enjoying. He would just wait until tomorrow and call to wish the little boy a merry Christmas.

Getting to his feet, Reid slipped the phone into his pocket. Though part of him would prefer to stay hidden away in the bedroom, he knew it wasn't really an option. Eventually someone, most likely Morgan, would come looking to see how he was doing.

Stepping into the hallway, he was surprised at the quietness in the house. Surely they hadn't left him here alone. Still, as he made his way down the steps each footstep seemed loud to him in the otherwise quiet environment. No lights were on in the living room as he stepped off of the stairs. Looking around he did see a light on in another room and headed in that direction. Soon he heard the sounds of someone moving about in the room but no voices.

Stepping into the doorway, Spencer found that he had reached the kitchen. Fran Morgan was moving about the room, dinner preparations well underway. She turned at Reid's approach and smiled when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Well, Dr. Reid, you definitely look much better than you did earlier today," Fran said, motioning him into the room. "Have a seat," she added, indicating one of the chairs at the small table, big enough to only seat about two people comfortably, in the center of the room.

Reid walked into the room slowly, moving in the direction of the chair Fran had indicated. "Please, just call me Spencer," he requested softly, not at all comfortable with the idea of being referred to by his title the entire weekend.

"Of course," Fran responded as she pulled a chair out for him. "How are you feeling? Is your headache gone?"

"For the most part it is," Reid replied, still aware of the dull ache in his temple. Still, it was a huge improvement over the throbbing pain from earlier.

"Let me make you some ginger tea. I find drinking it helps ease my headaches," Fran suggested as Reid sat down.

"You don't need to go to the trouble," Reid protested. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will be. But really, it's no trouble at all," Fran insisted, turning from the table to start her tea preparations.

Reid didn't bother with any further protest. It was clear that Fran wasn't going to take no for answer. Apparently Morgan got that trait from his mother.

"Derek and the girls headed for the mall for some last minute Christmas shopping," Fran said, as she placed the tea kettle on the back burner of the stove behind the egg noodles she was boiling for the beef stroganoff she was making for dinner. "They should be back soon though. Are you hungry? Dinner is going to be awhile yet, but I can heat up some of the soup we had for lunch."

Despite not having eaten anything since this morning, and having had very little for breakfast, Reid wasn't sure he was ready to try and eat a full meal quite yet.

"No thank-you. I'm not really very hungry."

"How about a blueberry muffin then- I hear they're your favorite? And they're fresh, I made some this morning. You really should eat something."

"Okay," Reid consented, touched by the older woman's motherly instincts. It was clear that once again no wasn't going to be accepted. And besides, turning down a muffin that she made for him probably wouldn't be considered good etiquette. It was then that something dawned on him. "How did you know blueberry was my favorite?"

"Derek mentioned it," Fran replied without missing a beat. She opened the lid on a bowl on the counter and pulled out a muffin. "He talks about you quite a bit actually," she continued retrieving a saucer from a cupboard, "you and Penelope. I feel like I know you both already, although actually having you here for the next few days is going to be nice. It'll make me feel more of a part of my baby boy's life."

As Fran placed the muffin in front Reid, the genius had to smile. He wondered how Morgan would react to being called 'baby boy' in front of a co-worker. ~_Probably not too well_,~ Reid thought as he spoke a quick thanks to his hostess who returned to the dinner preparations.

As he peeled the paper wrapper away from the bottom of the muffin, the aroma from the muffin reached Reid's nose. He was relieved that the nausea that had hit him when he had tried to eat breakfast this morning didn't come. As Fran started making small talk, pausing her dinner preparations only for getting him a cup of ginger tea, Reid slowly ate the muffin. As he listened, Reid tried to make responses in what would be considered the socially accepted places.

Reid had popped the last bit of the muffin into his mouth when he heard his cell phone beep. As Fran put the Pyrex dish into the oven to bake, he pulled the device out. Checking it he saw a new message from Garcia. With a sigh, he opened it just to make sure it wasn't something important.

_Hey my Junior G-man. Morgan said you were sleeping when I called him. Just wanted to say I hope you enjoy your time off. _

Closing the message, Reid put the phone back in his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Fran asked, as she placed a cup of tea for herself on the table across from Reid.

"Yeah. It was just a quick message from, Garcia," Reid replied, trying to dismiss the slight annoyance he felt that Morgan and Garcia had discussed him. ~_Although if she had asked to talk to me he would have had to tell her why I couldn't talk,_~ Reid reasoned.

"Do you want some more tea?" Fran asked, taking in Reid's half empty cup. When he politely refused she sat down across from him. "You're not going to reply?" she asked casually.

"It can wait," Reid replied quickly.

Not able to resist an opportunity to give out some motherly advice, even if the person wasn't one of her children, Fran decided not to change the topic. "You know she was only trying to help. Sometimes, though, when we try to help those we care about we don't always think things through before we act."

"He really does tell you everything, doesn't he," Reid commented, letting his gaze fall to the ginger tea left in the mug in front of him. Nervously, he wrapped his hands around the ceramic which was still slightly warm from the beverage inside of it.

Reid knew it was more embarrassment than anger at Derek that made him suddenly feel self-conscious. After all, how could he be mad at his friend for confiding in his mother when he did exactly the same thing.

"Not everything," Fran assured the young man sitting across from her. "He'd never tell me something that would break a confidence unless he thought it was absolutely necessary," Fran continued, recalling some of the evasive replies Derek had given her over the last couple of years when it came to his teammates and his job. "However, Derek does talk to me about work related things that bother him. We talk a lot about how he felt when Prentiss died and then the impact of find out she was still alive. He's talked to me about the dynamics within the team since she came back." Fran paused for a moment, as if debating whether to say something. "He's still worried about you, you know," she told him.

"He doesn't need to be. I can take care of myself."

A knowing smile came to Fran's face. "It doesn't work like that. Whenever you care about someone, you're always going to worry about them. Desiree and Sarah can take care of themselves but he still plays the protective brother. Derek can certainly take care of himself but he'll always be my baby boy."

"That's different. You're all family."

Fran reached across the small table, her fingers wrapping around his slender wrist. "Family isn't just about blood relations and legal titles. It's what we make of it. Derek considers you family, you do realize that don't you?"

Reid glanced down at the hand grasping his own. He wasn't one for physical contact but this felt right somehow. He looked back up and into the gentle dark eyes across the table from him. Eyes that reminded him of his friend's.

"Yes," Reid slowly replied. "It's just not something I'm used to. I don't have the best track record with friends and family."

Fran smiled across the table at him sympathetically. "I know protecting yourself by keeping people away may seem like the best thing to do, but you close yourself off to a lot. Your teammates, all of them, had good intentions, Spencer. And I'm not saying that it makes what they did right, but maybe when you're able to accept that then you'll be able to forgive and move past it - for their sakes and for your own."

Reid wasn't sure what to say as he sat there trying to process Fran's advice. Luckily he was saved from having to say anything by the sound of the front door opening followed by laughter floating through the house.

"Sounds, like they're home," Fran commented, giving Reid's wrist a final squeeze before withdrawing her hand and standing up.

As Fran left the room to greet her children, Reid slipped his cell phone out of his pocket. He typed a quick response to Garcia's earlier message before following his hostess into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Thank-you, Penelope. I really think my mom will like the necklace you helped me pick out," Emily told her friend as they walked into the mall's Italian restaurant on Friday evening. Like every other place in the mall, Mario's was busy. "You're a life saver."<p>

"Glad I could help. Besides, I love shopping," the blonde gushed, three bags of her own dangling from one hand.

"Yeah, JJ is going to love that Henry has more gifts waiting for him when he gets home."

"I'm his Godmother! I'm supposed to spoil him!"

Emily last as she stepped up to the podium.

"Just two?" the blonde hostess asked.

"Yes."

The hostess consulted the diagram in front of her and then looked back up. "It'll be just a couple of moments. We're clearing a table."

"Okay, thanks," Emily replied. "Spoil him, yes. Bury him in gifts, not necessarily."

Penelope laughed. "I told you, I like shopping!"

"Well good, because you still need to help me find me outfit for my family dinner."

"We'll have you looking spectacular, Gumdrop!" Garcia assured her. "Just as soon as I feed my rumbling tummy."

Emily laughed as the hostess called to them that the table was ready. The two women followed the hostess through the restaurant to a table along the back wall. They settled their bags on the floor between their chairs and the wall, placed their purses on the table and picked up the menu. It wasn't long before the waiter, a Hispanic with short, spiked hair that had blue in the tips of the spikes, was there taking their drink order, flirting with Emily in the process.

"I think he likes you," Garcia whispered as she watched their waiter walk away.

"He is kind of cute. The hair would drive my mother nuts," Emily commented, as she glanced at the menu trying to decide what she wanted to eat.

"Planning on showing up at Christmas dinner with a guest?"

Emily shook her hear. "Nah, I'd at least wait for New Year's," she joked, glancing over the top of the menu at Garcia.

The women shared a laugh as Penelope's phone gave off a chirp at an incoming text. She fished the phone out of her purse and opened the message.

_I'm sure I'll enjoy myself. Morgan's family has been welcoming. Enjoy the time off as well._

Garcia smiled at the simple text. She hadn't been expecting to hear from Reid, as he had only been replying to her texts when directly asked something. She considered this progress.

"Flirty text from Morgan?" Emily asked, curious as to what was making Penelope smile.

"No. A reply from Reid. After the past week that's actually better than a text from Morgan."

"I told you he would come around if you gave him time," Emily said, having repeated to Penelope the same advice Morgan had given her about Reid. "He's even warming up to me and at least he isn't sniping at JJ every chance he gets."

"I wish we could all just get along again," Penelope said longingly.

"He was hurt. He needs time. Giving everything he's been through, it's understandable that he needs more time than everyone else."

Penelope nodded.

"Come on, cheer up," Emily told her. "We've got less than forty-eight hours before Christmas. I want a festive mood tonight because I have a feeling time with my family will be anything but that."

"Festive, right," Garcia said, trying to smile again.

_Glad to hear that, Sugar Plum_, she texted back, before tucking her phone back in her purse and picking the menu up again.

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia settled back against her couch with a sigh. Maybe she should have taken Kevin up on his invitation for her to join him at his parents' house for Christmas Eve. Even though his parents didn't particularly like her, mostly because her wardrobe was too flamboyant for their conservative beliefs, being with Kevin would have been better than the empty apartment she was sitting in right now. Even the Christmas music she had put on wasn't cheering her up.<p>

Penelope ran through her mental checklist again, checking to see if she was forgetting anything while preparing for Christmas. Once again she came to the conclusion that she had did everything that she could do early. Kevin's presents were wrapped and placed under her Christmas tree. She had baked more than enough cookies even with giving some to every team member at work on their last day. Her good dishes, that she used only a handful of times every year, were washed and reading to be laid out on the table, which she had decorated with an evergreen center piece and two silver candles.

Her cell phone beeped from its place on the coffee table. Leaning forward, Penelope picked it up and glanced at the screen to see that the incoming text was from Morgan. Happy for any little distraction from her loneliness, Garcia pressed the button to open the message.

_Hey Baby Girl. If you're not too tired, meet me on Skype at midnight._

Garcia smiled at the message Morgan had sent her. A flirty reply immediately popped into her head. Pressing the reply button she began to swiftly type her own message.

_I'm never too tired for you, Sugar._

Garcia sent the message and waited for a reply as the song "Last Christmas" came on the radio. Her mood picked up by Derek's text message, she found herself humming along with the song. Finally her cell phone chimed with an incoming text.

_Nice to know I can still get your motor running. See you at midnight._

Garcia smiled at the text. The short message seemed to brighten up her evening. In a better mood now, she placed her phone on the coffee table and retrieved her lap top from the desk. Settling back down on the couch, Garcia turned the computer on and expertly navigated to one of the online roleplaying games she frequented. If she didn't have real life company to spend her Christmas Eve with then cyber company was the next best thing.

* * *

><p>Walking up the basement steps Morgan heard Reid's laughter float through the air. Though he was glad that his friend was enjoying being here in Chicago since his mother had instantly put the genius at ease, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what had caused that laughter. Derek had brought enough friends and girlfriends home over the years to know his mother loved telling stories about him to anyone who would listen. Stories that weren't always his shining moments or something that he wanted getting around at the office.<p>

"And if Reid repeats one syllable of one of her stories at the office or to one of our team members there won't be any more going easy during hand-to-hand workouts," Morgan muttered as he reached the top of the steps and pushed the door shut behind him.

Morgan had gone downstairs to check that his mom's generator was ready if the power should go out during the predicted snowstorm. They had been keeping watch on the storm predictions since yesterday and each prediction seemed to get worse. The latest ones had Chicago being hit by a Christmas Blizzard.

Walking into the living room, Derek found his mother and Reid seated in the living room where he had left them. "Do I even want to know what the two of you have been talking about while I've been gone?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to Reid.

"Your mother has been telling me stories about when you were younger," Reid said, smiling as he made the reply.

"That's what I was afraid of," Derek replied, looking from Reid to his mother in the nearby easy chair. Fran wore the innocent smile of a loving mother who just wanted to share her memories of her child. Still trying to sound put out, but knowing he wasn't really succeeding he looked back at Reid. "You know this really isn't fair. I never get to hear stories from your childhood."

"No, you don't. But it's not my fault you didn't take advantage of your opportunity when my mother was at the BAU a few years ago. She would be more than happy to oblige you, given the things she's told the staff at Bennington."

Fran smiled at the exchange. She enjoyed seeing her son happy and was glad they had been able to put Spencer Reid at ease here in their home. As much as Derek talked about him, she knew he was important to her son.

"So, everything okay with the generator?" Fran asked steering the conversation in a new direction.

"Yeah. If the weather gets as bad as they're predicting we'll still stay toasty warm in here."

"I just hope your sister gets home before it gets too bad outside."

"Relax, she's just as aware of the weather forecast as we are. Besides, it's not supposed to start snowing until after midnight," Derek replied, trying to set his mother as ease though he knew from experience that she wouldn't stop worrying until Sarah was safely inside the house. She had already called Desiree to make sure that she and her fiancé were at home and prepared to face the weather the storm if it turned out to be as bad as they were forecasting.

Before anything else could be said they heard the front door open. Moments later Sarah appeared in the doorway, snowflakes still clinging to her coat and hat as she removed her gloves.

"It's already snowing?" Fran asked.

"Yeah. I left the party when it first started," Sarah replied. She had been at a Christmas party at her boyfriend's parent's house. "Everything out there is already coated in white."

"Well, looks like they got that part wrong," Derek commented.

"Let's hope they're wrong about the snowfall amounts too," Fran commented as Sarah stuffed her gloves in the pocket of her coat.

"Well at least Derek is here to shovel us out in the morning. That's one nice thing about having a brother," Sarah replied teasingly as she reached up to unzip her coat.

"Oh, so now I'm only good for manual labor, huh? Maybe I just need to keep your Christmas present. I'm sure I can find someone else who would enjoy it."

"Can't you take a joke?" Sarah asked, pausing in the removal of her coat. She wasn't sure if her brother was serious with his threat or not.

"Sure I can. I claim you for a sister, don't I?" Morgan replied, leaning forward a bit to gaze around Reid at his sister.

Reaching up, Sarah took the beret from her head and threw it at her brother. Derek ducked back behind Reid and let the hat fall to the floor in front of him.

"You missed," Derek stated playfully to his sister.

"I didn't want to hit Spencer," Sarah replied.

"Sure."

Smiling at her children's antics, Fran got to her feet. "Well, now that I know my children are safely indoors, I think I'm going to call it a night," she commented. "I'll see you all in the morning."

Fran leaned down and gave Derek a kiss goodnight on the cheek as he told her goodnight. After a similar goodnight to her daughter, she headed upstairs. Sarah left the living room to hang up her coat, but stuck her head back in a few minutes later. A few moments later she was sticking her head back into the livingroom.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Do either of you want some?"

Both Derek and Reid said yes and thanked Sarah. As his sister headed toward the kitchen, Derek leaned forward and retrieved her beret from the floor. As he placed it on the coffee table Reid spoke up.

"Morgan, thanks for dragging me along. Your family has really made me feel welcomed and this definitely beats spending Christmas alone."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you came."

"You didn't really give me a choice."

"I could say the same thing, you know," Derek replied

Reid flushed at the comment, remembering the scene in his apartment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kid. Just remember you can ask me for help with anything at any time."

"It's just sometimes I don't know how to ask. I'm just so use to dealing with everything by myself, I had to start taking charge of things when I was ten, that I learned to be self-sufficient." Reid paused, debating on whether to confide the fear he had grown up with. "Back then, Morgan, asking for help meant the possibility of being taken away from my mother. As hard as things were growing up, even then I knew that would be even worse."

Derek looked at him sympathetically. Reid hadn't had an easy childhood, none of them had really, but when he thought of all the things his friend had been through it just validated how he felt about the genius.

"Kid, you are one of the strongest people I know. Even the strongest of people need someone to lean on from time to time. That doesn't make you weak, it just makes you human."

"_I'm not weak."_

Those pleading words to Tobias Hankle so many years ago echoed in Reid's mind like they had countless of times before. How many times had he felt like the weakest link of a group - in school, in the Academy, among the team. To hear one of his team reaffirm those words meant a lot to him. Despite all the facts and statistics stored in his memory, Reid couldn't figure out how to express that feeling in words.

Morgan reached out and rested his hand on Reid's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. The gesture told Reid that Morgan knew what it was that he couldn't express in words.

"Let's go see how the hot chocolate is coming along," Morgan said, getting to his feet.

Without another word between them, the two friends headed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So is this your first blizzard, Kid?"<p>

Reid jumped at the sound of Morgan's voice. Standing at the front door of the house, the outside light illuminating the swirling snow, the genius hadn't heard Morgan's approach.

"Sorry," Morgan said, though his voice revealed his amusement at seeing Reid jump.

"Yes, this is the first blizzard I've been in. Also, the first white Christmas I've ever experienced," Reid told him, glancing only briefly at Morgan over his shoulder before his gaze drifted back to the storm outside. There was something calming and peaceful about watching the snowflakes fall, adding to the snow that already covered everything outside.

Morgan and Reid were the only two awake in the house now. The tree still helped illuminate the living room from its place in the corner, Morgan having decided to leave it on until he retired for the night.

"Well technically it isn't Christmas yet," Morgan said lightly.

"And all of that is going to magically disappear in ten minutes. Even I can't pull that trick off," Reid replied.

Morgan laughed, conceding the point.

"I'm going to chat with Garcia over the computer shortly. You want to join us?" Morgan asked.

Morgan wasn't prepared for the look of panic that appeared on Reid's face. It didn't take him long to figure out what the younger man was thinking though. "Relax, man, it's just an invitation to join us. I didn't say a thing to her about you being involved so she isn't expecting you. I wouldn't do that to you."

Reid relaxed at Morgan's words, relieved that he wasn't being manipulated by yet another friend. "I guess I could at least wish her a Merry Christmas after all the effort she's gone through these last few weeks," Reid conceded.

"That's the spirit," Morgan replied as Reid turned away from the door.

As Reid reached out to turn off the porch light, Morgan pushed the front door shut, automatically checking to make sure it was locked. The two men made their way over to the couch sitting side by side in front of Morgan's laptop which was open on the coffee table. As arranged, Garcia popped up on the screen at midnight, clearly elated to see Reid.

"So, I'm a little jealous," the technical analyst said after greetings had been exchanged. "You guys actually get a white Christmas."

"Yeah, the downside to that is going to be digging out once this snow actually stops. There's got to be over six inches out there already, Baby Girl."

"Well, it'll keep you in shape for kicking in doors when you get back," Garcia quipped.

"Very funny."

"So, Sweet Cheeks, have you still been opening the gifts daily?"

"Yes, I have. I've liked every one of them so far," Reid told her.

"Yeah, the Grinch is upstairs sitting on the bed as we speak and Reid read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' out loud to Sarah and me tonight," Morgan added.

"You're the one that insisted that I read it out loud," Reid protested.

"I still can't believe you never heard the story before."

"Sorry if the secular belief of Santa Claus wasn't very popular in my household as a child," Reid replied.

"Try non-existent."

"Maybe I should just head to bed after all," Reid said, getting to his feet.

Morgan reached out and grabbed the younger man's wrist. "Come on, man. I was just fooling around. Seriously, sit down," he said, inclining his head in the direction of the cushion next to him.

With a sigh, Reid sat back down next to Morgan. The three friends spent some time catching one another up on their activities of the last two days. As it was nearing one thirty in the morning, they started wrapping up the conversation. Before saying goodnight though Garcia made a request of Reid.

"Why don't you go get your last present now and open it. Then I can see your reaction too it."

"Okay," Reid acquiesced, as he got up from the couch and headed upstairs.

"So, Baby Girl, what's the last present? More children's stories?" Morgan asked, flashing his patented smile at the screen.

"You will just have to wait and see," she replied smugly. Garcia's face then grew serious and she lowered her voice. "So, my junior G-man seems more at ease than when he left but how is he really doing?"

"He's fine, Baby Girl. We're taking good care of him and I really do think he's been enjoying himself today."

"Good. I can enjoy my day better knowing that he's happy."

"Speaking of your day, everything ready for dinner with Kevin?"

"Except for the cooking, yes it is."

"Good to hear. Hope you have a wonderful day, Sweetness," Morgan told her as he heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Thanks," Garcia told him as Reid sat down on the couch next to Morgan. "Go on open it," she encouraged, as Reid held the package in his hand.

"Okay, okay," Reid said, as he slipped a finger under one of the edges of the paper and pulling it away from the package, unveiling a box from a jewelry store.

Even more curious now, as the gift didn't seem to fit in with the other ones that Garcia had given him, Reid glanced quickly to the computer screen. Garcia was smiling in anticipation of his reaction. Reid let his gaze go back to the box in his hand. Discarding the wrapping paper onto the coffee table, Reid found he was holding a box with the logo of a local jewelry store on it. Carefully he lifted off the lid of the box to reveal a gold pocket watch, with the scales of justice embossed on the front.

Reid slowly the watch up from its resting place. "Garcia, its . . . you shouldn't have," he commented, his mind registering how much something like this would have cost. Still, he did have to admit it beat the plain one he sometimes carried when he didn't feel like wearing a wrist watch.

"I wanted at least one serious gift. Besides, once I saw it I just knew it belonged to you," Garcia replied, beaming at her friend's reaction. "Read the inscription on the back," she encouraged.

Reid flipped the watch over. Engraved in the back were the words - _For my favorite genius, may you always know when the time is right_.

Reid swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Given recent events, those words took on a whole lot of meanings right about now for him.

"Thanks, Garcia."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas, my turtle doves," she said, her happiness coming through even over the computer. "Now I need to go get some sleep, so I can get in time to have dinner ready on time.

"Merry Christmas," Morgan and Reid replied, before the connection was cut.

For the first time in his life, Reid realized that there was more to the words than just the customary greeting for the holiday. This time he could honestly say that it was a Merry Christmas, despite everything going on his life.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night," Reid said softly, as he followed Morgan up the steps to the room they were sharing. The grin the older man shot back over his shoulder told Reid he had been overheard. "What?" Reid asked defensively.

"Please tell me that you're not going to recite that story to me before we turn in."

"I wasn't planning to, no, however if you would like-"

"Unless you want to find yourself bound and gagged then I wouldn't recommend it," Morgan replied, the slight lilt in his voice revealing that he wasn't serious about the threat.

Falling silent, the two made their way to the bedroom to get a few hours of sleep in before Morgan's family woke them up to start the Christmas celebrations.


End file.
